


След колеи

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 90's Music, 90's in Russia, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, M/M, Russia, Russian Rock, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малдер, Крайчек и Тунгуска. Почти как “Брат-2”, только наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гостиница “Большой Урал”. Хару Мамбуру

**Author's Note:**

> русреал, ненормативная лексика, юст, слегка сонгфик.  
> много аллюзий на фильмы “Брат” и “Брат-2”. Автор хорошо помнит девяностые, но не слишком хорошо знаком со всеми указанными в фике местами, потому заранее просит прощения за возможные неточности.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды X-Files. Бета - virago, Wednesday_@ddams

Окно в номере было огромным, во всю стену, и от него ощутимо тянуло холодом. Странные рамы: одна открывалась внутрь, другая — наружу. За окном, справа, начинался грязный, загаженный птицами балкон. Похоже, на него никогда не выходили. Не из этого номера, точно. Внешняя рама была наглухо заклеена полосками пожелтевшей бумаги. Алекс оперся костяшками пальцев о ледяной подоконник — даже сейчас, в июне — и наклонился вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть, что внизу. Стройка. В этой стране всюду заброшенные стройки. Символ старого мира, бесконечно переходящего в новый и обратно. Уроборос.

А если бы их поселили в номере напротив, окна выходили бы на черный от городской копоти парк. Никакой разницы.

— Кого ты там высматриваешь? — спросил раздраженно Малдер. Заскрипел пружинами кровати, с подозрением заскрипел. В любом движении, слове, мысли Малдер подозревал злой умысел. Что ж, он в чем-то прав. Алекс с усмешкой повернулся и уселся на край подоконника.

— Да так, одного человека, — расплывчато сообщил он, выискивая на лице Малдера малейший намек на эмоции. Недолго ждал: Малдер прищурился, крепче сжал челюсти, и в ответ на такую явную, неприкрытую злость у Алекса сладко потянуло в животе. Словно его слова — ключ, вставленный в замок, и вот он щелкнул, сработало!

Увы, Малдер не встал и не подошел ближе, вплотную, не дотронулся, не схватил за руку — пусть даже так, в порыве злости. Он отвернулся и уткнулся носом в мятую газету. Алекс разочарованно выдохнул.

— Ты же не читаешь по-русски. Зачем тебе газета?

— Тут картинки, к твоему сведению. Фотографии. — Малдер поднял газету и помахал ею; мелькнули заглавные буквы “СПИД…” Медицинская, что ли? Алекс решил не уточнять. У Малдера всегда были странные вкусы.

Например, Алекс так и не смог выяснить, почему тот взял билеты не до Красноярска, как собирался, или хотя бы до всем известной Москвы. Почему Екатеринбург? Сначала Малдер отвечал, что так ближе, он точно уверен. А потом стал скандалить, и пришлось завязывать с вопросами.

Скандалить!

— И все-таки, почему именно этот город, Малдер? Почему ты сдал билеты в Красноярск? Боялся в тайге заблудиться? — улыбаясь, поддел Алекс.

Малдер с размаху хлопнул газетой по кособокой тумбочке и встал. Алекс облизнул губы.

— Я же говорил. Ты — ты! — не успеешь договориться со своими русскими дружками, если не будешь знать заранее, куда именно мы летим.

Слова Малдер выплевывал, с каждым словом тыча Алексу в грудь твердым пальцем. Сильно. Болезненно. Алекс улыбнулся шире, глядя Малдеру прямо в глаза. Можно бы и чем-то другим, таким же твердым, так же настойчиво. Но не пистолетом. Алекс мог поставить сотню, что Малдер завелся, пусть никогда, никогда не признает этого. Вот схватить бы его сейчас за шею и поцеловать! Он ответит. И даст потом в морду. Не привыкать.

Но Малдер отступил на шаг, и Алекс сделал вид, что собирался почесать щеку.

— А с чего ты взял, что у меня и здесь нет дружков? — бросил он.

— А они есть? Познакомишь с ними на досуге?

Алекс решил промолчать.

Малдер жевал губами, стоя на середине узкого, как гроб, номера. Даже кровати здесь стояли не как обычно, не изголовьями к стене, а вдоль нее. Будто в какой-то нищей африканской больнице. Вспомнилось еще: в тюрьме. Алекс вздрогнул и отогнал прочь неприятные воспоминания. И без того было тошно.

— Я посмотрел карту и путеводитель, — сообщил Малдер, — и составил маршрут. Купим билет на поезд.

Алекс изобразил живой интерес, хотя ему почти не пришлось прилагать усилий. Поезд! Гениально! Интересно, Малдер представляет себе, какие здесь поезда и расстояния?

— Почему не самолетом? Быстрее же.

Малдер осклабился.

— Поезд! Поезд, Крайчек. Позже пойдем за билетами и сразу уедем, прямо с вокзала.

Еще интереснее. Кажется, Малдер уверен, что Алекс только и думает, как сбежать. И заодно верит, что тут поезда ходят через каждые пять минут. То-то будет сюрприз! Купить билеты, а дальше? Двенадцать часов на вокзале, а то и больше. Ночью. Прелестно.

Алекс рассмеялся. Малдер, сжав челюсти, шагнул к нему, сгреб за грудки и встряхнул. Не слишком сильно. Но голова закружилась, грудь опалило жаром. Наконец-то, сработало! Алекс прижался теснее… Малдер оттолкнул его и подошел к винтажному, похоже, деревянному телевизору. Никакого пульта, разумеется, не было и в помине: ручки и кнопки, как на допотопной газовой плите.

Алекс разочарованно выдохнул и поправил ворот футболки. Малдер опустился на корточки и начал терзать телевизор. Тот смешно клацнул и электрически загудел. На телевизор прикосновения его рук действовали точно, как на Алекса. Сквозь белый шум прорвались голоса: новости. На экране проступили контуры женской фигуры: черно-белая дикторша с суровым, неулыбчивым лицом говорила… Алекс прислушался, по-русски он понимал не так хорошо, как врал Малдеру. А! Говорила о шахтерских стачках.

— Тоска, — пробормотал Малдер и переключил рубильник. — Всюду одно и то же.

Следующий канал, кажется, был музыкальным. На экране задергались, запрыгали странные рисованные… Монстры? Зазвучала бодрая музыка, даже приятная. Малдер уселся на пол возле телевизора, обернулся к Алексу и постучал по толстому стеклу.

— Что они лепечут? — спросил он. — О чем поют?

Если бы знать. Алекс сосредоточился, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Кажется, они пели даже не по-русски. Английский? “Я помню”... Чего? Мамбуру?

Нет, это, наверное, татарский. Или кто там еще живет в России?

— Непереводимая игра слов, — ответил Алекс. Песня, хоть и на непонятном языке, прицепилась крепко, требуя шагать в такт и насвистывать. Алекс подхватил со стула полотенце, развернулся и пошел к двери. Они еще не помылись с дороги, и скоро снова в путь. Малдер ведь не успокоится, пока не достигнет цели.

Щелкнул рубильник. Музыка стихла.

— А ну стой! Куда это ты намылился, Крайчек? Без меня ни шагу, понял?

Алекс сделал большие глаза, пытаясь изобразить испуг.

— О нет, только не это, Малдер! Ты и в душ за мной пойдешь? Я, между прочим, как раз туда собираюсь. Намыливаться.

— И пойду.

Алекс смерил его взглядом. Малдер не улыбался, просто стоял, сунув ладони за пояс, и смотрел на него, но Алекс мог бы поклясться, что на мгновение его губы дрогнули, а в глазах блеснуло что-то, похожее на затаенный смех.

— Замечательно, — ответил Алекс и широко взмахнул рукой. Полотенце, которое он держал, сразу стало напоминать белый флаг. Условно белый. — Только после вас.

— Иди вперед, — хмуро проговорил Малдер, звякнув ключами от номера.

Душевая, одна на весь этаж, располагалась в самом конце длинного коридора, застеленного потертой ковровой дорожкой. Обычно Алексу было плевать на удобства, но интересно, сколько людей успело помыться здесь с утра? Под ногами захлюпала вода. Пол был такой, что разуваться сразу перехотелось.

— Я тебя здесь подожду, — буркнул Малдер.

— А ты зайди все-таки. Вдруг сбегу? — вяло подначил Алекс, стаскивая пропотевшую, но еще белую футболку. Он быстро покосился на Малдера, проверить: тот старательно отвернулся. Ублюдок. В груди стало пусто и холодно, на секунду, не больше.

— С четвертого этажа сбежишь? Удачи тебе, Крайчек! — фыркнул Малдер и скривил губы в неприятном подобии улыбки. Он таки скользнул взглядом по Алексу, но тут же безразлично уставился в стену. Ну и черт с ним. Пусть.

— Закрой дверь, — холодно бросил Алекс. — Или любишь смотреть? Разрешаю.

Дверь тут же захлопнулась. Предсказуемо, и тем замечательно. С Малдером всегда было предсказуемо сложно, и потому иногда управлять им было легче легкого. Незаметная победа в психологическом карате: движение обманное, движение расчетливое, и противник делает шаг туда, где ты его уже поджидаешь.

Алекс учился этому у лучших. Как бы сильно он ни ненавидел Курильщика, как бы ни хотел ему отомстить, тот дал ему гораздо больше, чем подозревал. И это тоже было незаметной, потайной победой.

Алекс быстро забрался в душевую кабинку, брезгливо отряхнув ноги от холодной и какой-то липкой воды, которая заливала пол вокруг. Дверца кабинки закрываться не желала. Он повернул кран: вода, к счастью, теплая, неохотно потекла из неуклюжего раструба. Медленно, но вода согревалась, и Алекс, упершись ладонями в потрескавшийся кафель, закрыл глаза. По лицу его потекли теплые струи. Малдер — идиот, раз уверен, что Алекс может сбежать. Нет, сбежать-то Алекс мог, и совершенно без проблем, но не хотел ни капельки.

Первой причиной было любопытство. Его никто бы не допустил до подобных тайн, и плевать, что русские считали его своим агентом, а сейчас, с Малдером… Сейчас он сможет проникнуть до самого нутра чужих разработок, достать до сердца. И стать еще полезнее для настоящих заказчиков. А значит, получить страховку. Безотказную.

Второй причиной была месть. Отказаться от нее Алекс не мог

И с ним был Малдер.

Малдер с длинными руками, вечно растрепанными волосами и большим ртом, Малдер, не признававший дезодорантов и одеколонов, и потому пахнувший только собой, телом, кожей и потом, и еще чистой (или не очень) одеждой. Малдер, постоянно тянущий в рот семечки и сплевывающий шелуху в ладонь. Малдер в мешковатых брюках, которые всегда хотелось стащить, стащить и увлечь Малдера чем-нибудь новым, чего он точно не пробовал. Горло перехватывало от этих фантазий, как будто вода из душа напрочь вытеснила воздух, поднявшись до потолка. Алекс сжал член в ладони.

Все равно из этого ничего не выйдет.

До чего услужливый внутренний голос. Алекс оскалился и поймал ртом пахнущую металлом воду. К черту внутренний голос. Нужно иметь терпение и не терять надежду. Никогда.

Он представил себе лицо Малдера: близко посаженные глаза с тяжелыми веками, негустые брови, длинный нос уточкой; ничего красивого, в общем-то, но это не имело никакого значения. Тяжелое дыхание, капли пота на лбу, темная, дрожащая полоска ресниц — вот что важно. Запах, звук, тактильные ощущения, тепло, тяжесть тела…

Алекс задохнулся и прикусил губу в предвкушении. И в этот миг кожу обожгло ледяным холодом. Он заорал и зашарил по стене, ища кран. Долбаная гостиница! Долбаная вода!

— Что стряслось? Чего орешь?

Малдер стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Алекс нашарил-таки кран, повернул его, и ледяной поток исчез.

— От радости. Считай, помыться ты не успел, — мстительно ответил Алекс. Он дернул дверцу душевой кабинки на себя так, что она все-таки закрылась, и засмеялся, прислонившись к стенке. В голове продолжала навязчиво звучать дурацкая песня на непонятном языке. Чего-то там парам бурум.

Долбаное везение. И ведь всегда так. Он стоял по щиколотки в ледяной воде. А ведь еще нужно было постирать футболку.


	2. Поезд 092: Москва — Северобайкальск. Славное море, священный Байкал

Попутчики в купе сменились уже дважды. Пока новый, очень толстый и, к счастью, немногословный гражданин застилал нижнюю полку, Алекс вышел в коридор и встал у окна. Было около пяти вечера, хотя ощущение времени совершенно сбилось. Хотелось спать. Мимо поезда проносились тесные шеренги угрюмых, опустивших тяжелые лапы елей. Или не елей, но похожих. Алекс зевнул. Он и сам сильно недооценил здешние расстояния, что уж говорить о Малдере.

Тот, сидя за столиком, рассматривал очередную желтую газетку. Когда Алекс посмотрел на него, он поднял голову, оскалился в недружелюбной пародии на улыбку и снова вернулся к газете.

Кажется, Малдеру было скучно. Алекс мстительно усмехнулся, отворачиваясь к окну. Предыдущий попутчик забросал Малдера вопросами на очень ломаном английском. В основном вопросы касались почему-то ассортимента супермаркетов; Малдер, который питался разогретыми супами из банки и не разбирался в сортах колбасы, отбивался как мог.

Из тамбура потянуло табачным дымком. Алекс вцепился в ручку окна, пальцы побелели от напряжения. Сердце заколотилось где-то в животе. Местный табак вонял совершенно иначе, но Алекс ничего не мог поделать. Это был рефлекс, красная лампочка для крысы со вживленным в мозг электродом. Он решил смотреть на Малдера, чтобы успокоиться, но Малдера на месте не оказалось.

— Нервничаешь? — вкрадчиво спросил знакомый голос из-за плеча. Малдер до неприличия счастливо улыбался, что застал его врасплох. Алекс напустил на себя безразличный вид. Снова потянуло табачным дымом, но на этот раз он не дал рефлексу взять верх.

Малдер в этот миг, с этой улыбочкой, удивительно сильно напоминал собственного отца, которого Алекс, к слову, не убивал, пусть и хотел. Если бы Малдер об этом знал… Если бы знал, то никогда не стал бы так делать. Но что может знать Малдер? Алекс широко и ненатурально улыбнулся ему в ответ. Мимо прошел проводник, позвякивая пустыми стаканами. 

— Пойду поищу какой-нибудь еды. Сергей говорил, что в поезде есть вагон-ресторан.

Сергей? А, тот болтливый попутчик, достававший Малдера.

— Уже не боишься, что я сбегу, Малдер? — продолжая натянуто улыбаться, уточнил Алекс. Улыбка на лице его спутника и почти тюремщика таяла и сменялась беспокойством, а потом снова улыбкой, но не такой довольной. Это было бесценно. От этого невозможно отказаться.

Малдер стал его навязчивой идеей, и Алекс даже не пытался сейчас с этим бороться. Зачем, если можно получить удовольствие?

— Боюсь, наручники пришлось оставить дома, — бросил Малдер, развернулся и зашагал по коридору туда, откуда несло табачным дымом. Алекс машинально потер саднившее до сих пор запястье. Ничего. Скиннер рано или поздно получит свое. В черном списке Алекса он стоял даже не на втором месте, хотя после ночи на балконе существенно поднялся в рейтинге.

Толстый пассажир уже похрапывал, накрывшись простыней. Алекс вернулся в купе и вскарабкался на верхнюю полку. Из-за разницы часовых поясов тело усердно твердило, что сейчас раннее утро, а сознание — что конец дня, даже не начало смеркаться. Алекс опустил плотную штору, чтобы солнце не светило в глаза, смял подушку и повернулся лицом к стене.

Он действительно не собирался сбегать. Куда?

Наверху качало сильнее. Колеса поезда отбивали монотонный, усыпляющий ритм.

Проснулся Алекс, как всегда, внезапно, но в этот раз не без повода. Ощущение взгляда в затылок он ни с чем не мог перепутать. Вернулся Малдер и смотрит сейчас на него, спящего? Алекс прикрыл голову простыней, словно возился во сне, и осторожно перевернулся на другой бок.

Малдера в купе не было. За окном (штору уже кто-то поднял) совсем стемнело, с верхней полки видно было только металлические ленты параллельных рельс, насыпь и подступающий к ней подлесок. Толстяк-сосед спал, выводя рулады. Столик между полками был завален яичной скорлупой и рваными газетами в жирных пятнах. Напротив лежала девушка в наушниках, оттуда, поскрипывая, доносилась какая-то неизвестная мелодия. 

Вот девушка, не мигая, смотрела прямо на Алекса. И глаза у нее были непроницаемо черными, так что больше всего она напоминала индианку, только в России не было индейцев.

Алекс похолодел. В пальцах закололо тонкими ледяными иголками, сердце затрепыхалось перепуганной канарейкой в чужом кулаке: ее послали за ними! А может, на их след напал и догнал кто-то другой, чужак. Алекс перебирал вариант за вариантом, чтобы объяснить эту девушку и ее пристальный интерес. Каждый новый вариант напрягал его все сильнее.

Но девушка вдруг зевнула, выключила плеер и перевернулась на спину, будто Алекса и не существовало.

Он лежал, не двигаясь, под простыней, и девушка лежала тихо, не пытаясь достать пистолет или еще хуже. Например, начать вещать на языке навахо. 

Ничего не происходило, и Алекс осторожно слез вниз.

В коридоре Малдера тоже не было. Часы показывали без двадцати двенадцать. Сколько времени можно искать вагон-ресторан? Судя по всему, Малдер нашел его, если не сидит сейчас в туалете.

Можно было, конечно, плюнуть и полезть спать дальше — Малдер большой мальчик и может сам решить свои проблемы, — но у Алекса на душе было неспокойно. Сперва подозрительная девушка, теперь куда-то делся Малдер… Он накинул на всякий случай куртку, надел бейсболку и направился на поиски.

В туалете и тамбуре Малдера не оказалось. Тамбур был насквозь прокурен, там и сейчас стоял какой-то хлыщ в спортивном костюме, с папиросой, прилипшей к губе. Да уж, в России Курильщик чувствовал бы себя как дома. Алекс даже вздрогнул от этой мысли, плотно прикрывая за собой металлическую дверь. Но дальше тоже был тамбур, и там курили уже трое. И никакого Малдера, конечно. 

К ночи поезд ожил, как вампирский замок или захолустный бар, и скорее второе, чем первое. Алекс брел из вагона в вагон, ожидая подвоха. В купейных бегали дети, из-за дверей слышались громкие голоса и звон, но купейные вагоны скоро закончились. 

А дальше… Похожие вагоны Алекс видел, кажется, в Индии. Сплошной чередой люди, постели, баулы, табачный дым вперемешку с алкоголем и вонючими носками. Опять вспомнилась тюрьма. Почему? Наверное, из-за выражения лиц пассажиров. Алекс никогда не считал себя американцем, он был русским по крови, но не мог понять этой повальной тюремной романтики. Даже музыка, кроме той странной песни в гостинице, вся была про тюрьмы и аресты. Переступая через чужие ноги и вещи, Алекс брел по вагону, отчаявшись. Возможно, к вагону-ресторану надо было идти в другую сторону. Здешние обитатели обходились своей выпивкой и закуской.

Алексу пришло в голову, что Малдер, вернувшись, не застанет его в купе и всполошится. Алекс мстительно улыбнулся, представив себе заполошную беготню Малдера по вагонам. Кто здесь его поймет, даже если хоть немного знает язык? Малдер слишком быстро тараторит.

В следующем вагоне кто-то пел. Песню было слышно уже в тамбуре, и пели ее явно по кругу, не один раз.

— Славен корабль, … бочка, — донеслось до Алекса. Слово, которое пели перед бочкой, было незнакомым, и в следующей строфе слово на букву “б” тоже. — Молодцу плыть недалечко!

Алекс замер в пустом тамбуре, прислушиваясь.

— Долго я тяжкие цепи влачил, — грянули голоса, — долго скитался в горах… 

Дальше снова непонятно. Но опять они про тюрьму. Алекс собирался уже идти обратно, но тут в гуле поющих голосов ему послышалось что-то знакомое.

Он открыл дверь из тамбура в вагон, и песня почти физически ударила его под дых: так громко орали парни в грязной военной форме, увешанные шнурами и значками, словно только что вернулись с операции в какой-нибудь Анголе, где их награждали туземные вожди. Хрен их разберет, может, и вернулись?

Но с ними сидел Малдер. Счастливый Малдер, Малдер, разевающий рот и бессловесно подвывающий военным, и, конечно, вдрызг пьяный Малдер.

— В дебрях не тронул прожорливый зверь…

— Крайчек! — заорал Малдер и вскочил.

Военные сбились, кто-то замолчал, кто-то продолжал петь.

— Крайчек, я говорю по-русски! — выкрикнул Малдер, перекрикивая поющих. — Водка! Семечки! Ель-тсин!

Последнее он произнес словно по-китайски, но собутыльники радостно загомонили и стали хлопать Малдера по спине.

— Теперь ты мне не нужен, Крайчек, я и сам могу, — покачиваясь, продолжал Малдер, он схватил протянутый ему стакан, сделал широкий жест, почти завалился на бок, но вдруг разом выпил — и взмахнул рукой. Не расплескал по дороге. Да уж, неудивительно, что его приняли как родного. — Парни! Это Алекс Крайчек, и он — крыса!

Последнее, к счастью, Малдер произнес по-английски.

— Че он сказал? — спросил светловолосый, с раскрасневшимся лицом парень, сидевший рядом.

— Меня зовут Алекс, и я его друг, — перевел Алекс, скалясь в улыбке.

— Ааа! Френд! Садись, выпей с нами, чувак! — выкрикнул второй, в сбитой на затылок фуражке, которая каким-то чудом еще не падала с круглой головы, и с чувством хлопнул по сиденью.

— Нет! Не друг, я не говорил, что он мне друг! — запротестовал Малдер, указывая на Алекса. — Э… эта дрянь… крыса… скользкая бесхребетная пиявка.

— Че это с ним, а? — спросил парень в фуражке, протягивая Алексу мягкий, почти прозрачный пластиковый стакан с водкой и открытую бутылку пива.

— Хочет на брудершафт со мной выпить, — мстительно проговорил Алекс. — Братом стать хочет. 

А дальше понеслась. Алекс катал это русское слово на языке. Понеслась, да. Протестующего Малдера вытолкнули в проход и сунули ему еще один полный стакан. Интересно, сколько он выпил? Стоял на ногах нетвердо, но говорил иногда внятно. Теоретически Малдер мог бы перепить их всех, если бы закусывал и не мешал водку с пивом. Алекс зацепил его локоть своим, сплел руки. Водка точно омерзительная, и хорошо, если водка, а не самопальный яд из какого-то технического спирта… 

Он опрокинул стакан в рот, проглотил расплавленную, воняющую политурой массу, а потом сгреб Малдера за ворот и притянул к себе. Губы были такими же обжигающими, как и водка; Малдер приоткрыл рот, невольно отвечая, и можно было бы даже поцеловать его по-настоящему. Но здесь не стоило. Алекс отпихнул Малдера от себя коленом, выпустил его и засмеялся. Военные захлопали и заулюлюкали, Малдер замотал головой, словно сбитый с толку пес.

— Отлить хочу, пацаны, сил нет. Сейчас приду, — сказал Алекс, помахал им рукой и быстрым шагом пошел к тамбуру. Водка двигалась в желудке расплавленным сгустком металла.

— Малдер! Ёрш? — крикнули за спиной.

Эти точно не обидят. Разве что подерутся по пьяни, но вряд ли Малдер будет против. Даже если будет, так ему и надо. 

Голова кружилась, в тамбуре следующего вагона Алекс остановился, пережидая дурноту. Стоило все же поесть, и он купил у замученной проводницы пакет соленых орешков.

Девушка, похожая сразу на индианку, диверсанта и галлюцинацию, сидела на полке Малдера, прижавшись к окну, и слушала бормочущий плеер. Наверное, и тут тюремная лирика. Как там было? Шилка и Нерчинск… Девушка повернула голову медленно, как сова, и Алекс, сразу протрезвев, остановился на пороге.

— Можно я здесь посижу? — спросила девушка.

Толстяк-пассажир куда-то ушел, может, сошел на одной из станций. Алекс вдруг понял, что не очень помнит, останавливался ли поезд. Надо было взять себя в руки. Он аккуратно прикрыл дверь купе и сел на опустевшую полку напротив девушки.

— Конечно, можно, сидите, — ответил он хрипло.

— Ты иностранец, что ли?

— Нет, я русский. Просто живу не здесь.

Все она знает, точно, издевается. Алекс вызывающе посмотрел ей в глаза, но девушка и бровью не повела.

— А друг твой?

— Он? Американец.

Девушка вдруг улыбнулась и стащила с головы допотопные, кажется, еще с поролоном наушники.

— Ты чего, боишься, что ли? — спросила она и хихикнула. — Как звать-то тебя?

— Алекс, — ответил неожиданно для самого себя Алекс и выдохнул. Может, и не стоило ее подозревать. В России живет много разных народов, наверное, индейцы тоже встречаются.

— А это… по-русски как?

— Саша. 

— А я Сарюн. Спорим, не выговоришь? — Она засмеялась, черные глаза сузились в щелки. Алекс презрительно хмыкнул.

— Сар… Сар-йун, — попробовал сказать он, но язык не слушался. — Да ладно! Сар…

— Брось, — сказала Сарюн и лениво отбросила за спину толстую прядь черных волос. — Плохо ты по-русски говоришь. Стыдно тебе должно быть.

Алексу бросилась в лицо краска, он уже открыл рот, чтобы выматериться — как раз подходящий повод, да и знания показать. Но девушка угадала его ответ. И захохотала еще громче, так заразительно и искренне, что Алекс непроизвольно заулыбался. Злиться перехотелось.

— Если хочешь попросить кого-то заткнуться, говори: “Завали ебало”. Давай-ка, повтори. 

— Завали ебало! — рявкнул Алекс.

— О! Молодец! Только не “ебалó”, а “ебáло”. Что у тебя за проблемка-то с ударениями? 

— Ебало завали! — повторил Алекс искренне и засмеялся вместе с ней.

Сарюн подняла палец, сделала строгое лицо, но все равно сорвалась на смех и ткнулась лицом в скрещенные на столе руки.

— Кстати, а друг твой где? — пробормотала она, не поднимая головы.

— Пьет. С какими-то солдатами.

— Дембелями?

Алекс не слышал раньше этого слова, но решил согласиться.

— Да.

Сарюн с интересом посмотрела на него.

— А ты чего ж не пошел квасить с ним? Или непьющий?

Алекс отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. Останься он с Малдером, все равно бы вышла какая-то хрень. Не стоило испытывать свою зыбкую удачу на прочность после поцелуя, слишком легко она разбивалась и портилась.

— Водкой тоску не зальешь, — сказал Алекс. — Только кажется, что легче, а на деле хуже становится. Проще не пить.

Сарюн смотрела на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Это ты на родину вернуться решил или он поехал покататься?

На секунду Алекс пожалел, что оставил пиво там, у… Как их? Дембелей. Сейчас, наверное, стоило выпить, пусть не водки, но выпить. Раз уж разговор свернул в такую сторону. Сболтнуть лишнего Алекс не боялся. Врать не обязательно, достаточно просто говорить не все.

— Другу надо, я так, с ним.

— С ним? — Сарюн подняла брови. — Помогаешь?

— Ага.

— Он богатый, что ль? Платит тебе за перевод? 

— Нет, не платит. Сказал ехать, я поехал.

— Хитровыебанный мудозвон твой друг, вот что я тебе скажу, — рассмеялась вдруг Сарюн. — Ну-ка, повтори! 

— Хитровы… хитро…

— Выебанный. С мудозвоном справишься?

— Хитро. Выебанный. Мудозвон! — сказал Алекс. От улыбки болели скулы, в животе бурлило что-то неясное. Смех? Нервное напряжение? Облегчение? 

Сарюн, смеясь, захлопала по столу ладонью.

— Ну ты даешь, Сань. Еще немного, и от наших не отличить. Говоришь только коряво, а так хорошо. Давай еще задачу усложним, — в ее черных глазах заплясали хитрые огоньки. — Скажи: дерьмохеропиздократ!

— Чего? — ошарашенно переспросил Алекс. — Что это означает вообще?

Она засмеялась, ему тоже стало смешно, словно это странное слово щекотало язык.

— Ну, это такой чиновник. Или не чиновник. Который сначала коммунистом был, а потом взял да перекрасился. За демократию горой, в церковь побежал со свечками. Знаешь, из таких, которым пофигу, какой флаг нести, лишь бы древко держать.

Знал ли таких Алекс? О, еще как. Даже работал на таких, и даже прямо сейчас, в этот момент. Он наклонился вперед и улыбнулся, и Сарюн рефлекторно отшатнулась. Наверное, по его лицу много можно было прочесть — неприятный ответ.

— Ага. Знаешь, видимо, — сказала она серьезно. — Разве у вас такие есть?

— Есть даже хуже, — ответил Алекс. — Им не нужно перекрашиваться. Они изначально. На два фронта. Лицо и изнанка… Не знаю, как сказать.

— Дерьмо. Херо. Пиздо. Крат. Скажи, давай. Полегчает, увидишь.

Алекс помрачнел. Веселье как-то неожиданно кончилось. Разрушить власть Курильщика одним словом, даже таким причудливым и дурацким, не получалось. Нужно более мощное оружие, чем составной матерный термин. Подходящего оружия у Алекса не было.

— А что ты слушаешь? Песни про тюрьму, как все? — спросил он, решив сменить тему.

Сарюн фыркнула и подтолкнула плеер к Алексу.

— Я не слушаю блатняк. Это так, разная музыка. Ты, может, и поймешь что-нибудь.

— Можно? — Алекс надел ее наушники на шею, а пластмассовую коробку сунул в карман. Потом вернет, все равно вместе ехать.

— А то. Только скажи сначала “дерьмохеропиздократ”, порадуй человека, что ты как не родной.

Алекс глубоко вздохнул. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Он покатал слово на языке, пошевелил губами, примериваясь.

— Дерьмохеропиздократ! — выкрикнул он, и в этот момент дверь купе открылась. На пороге замер какой-то незнакомый тип.

— Это ты, типа, американец тут? — спросил он.

— Я русский! — ответил Алекс. Сердце провалилось куда-то в живот: предчувствие уверенно говорило об опасности, хотя тип был низкорослый и совсем безвредный на вид.

— Тебя там твой друг зовет. Фокс. Помощь нужна, — сказал тип и растворился в полумраке коридора.

— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Алекс и вышел из купе. Тип действительно словно растворился в воздухе, коридор был пуст. Возле купе проводников кто-то разговаривал, негромко и, возможно, угрожающе. Все казалось очень подозрительным; Алекс, крадучись, пошел на звук. Разговаривали и за дверью тамбура, кажется, раньше она была открыта. Алекс прислушался, пытаясь понять, есть ли там Малдер и в каком он состоянии. Нарвался? Подрался? Может, придется кого-то успокаивать, мирить, может, выпить с ними. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

В тамбуре, прислонившись к стенке, стоял Малдер, даже не слишком пьяный на вид, он обеими руками сжимал большую бутылку пива. И с ним были еще трое. 

В этот момент предчувствие Алекса заорало страшным голосом: захлопнуть дверь и бежать! Но его уже тащили внутрь. Он кого-то ударил, пнул, отбил руку, лезущую в карман, вцепился в плеер, чтобы его не отняли, совершенно не понимая смысла этой потасовки. Поезд вдруг притормозил, лязгнула дверь — в ту же минуту Алекса вытолкнули наружу, в темноту, спиной назад.

Падая, Алекс продолжал держаться за плеер, словно в этом было спасение. Следом из двери вагона замечательно медленно и торжественно вылетел Малдер. Дверь закрылась, и поезд неспешно покатил дальше, печально постукивая колесами. Время снова ускорилось, Алекс ударился спиной о гравий и вырубился.


	3. М-53 “Байкал”, Тарутино — Емельяново. Человек и кошка

— Крайчек!

Удар по щеке ощущался, будто сквозь толстое шерстяное одеяло. Алекс открыл глаза и медленно поморгал, пытаясь сориентироваться. Потом вдруг разом нахлынули ощущения: ноющая боль в спине, острая боль в пояснице, глухая и неясная боль где-то в районе печени, саднящая боль в затылке. Последняя была сильнее всего, и Алекс потянулся непослушной, словно чужой рукой проверить. Крови, кажется, не было.

— Вставай, хватит валяться. Нам идти, — скомандовал Малдер, схватил его под локоть и рывком поднял на ноги. Голова закружилась, и Алекс, воспользовавшись моментом, вцепился Малдеру в куртку и привалился к нему.

Сразу выяснилось, что Малдер даже протрезвел. От него воняло давешней отвратительной водкой, пивом и табачным дымом, пиво и водка немного помогали, а то запах казался бы еще отвратительней. Но Алекс упрямо ткнулся лицом Малдеру в плечо и рассмеялся. Чувства обострились до предела, сильней нельзя.

— Ты идиот, Малдер. Конченый идиот. Нас из поезда выкинули, понимаешь? С кем это ты зацепился?

Малдер с силой оттолкнул его, и Алекс, не удержавшись на ногах, снова упал. Спину обожгло новой болью. Чертов гравий! Но было смешно. Смешно надеяться, что с Малдером ему повезет. Как же! Повезло, и еще раз повезло!

— Смеешься? Да ты же сам с ними договорился, думаешь, я не знаю? Но ты не ждал, что… 

Малдер продолжал бубнить, говорил и говорил, жестикулировал, указывал на Алекса пальцем; а за его спиной сияла луна, словно заглядывая ему через плечо. Луна здесь выглядела совсем иначе, больше походила на скорбное, ханжеское лицо. Судя по выражению, луна их осуждала. Алекс не вслушивался, и так понятно: Малдер обвиняет, ругается, требует, обзывается.

— Выебанный мудозвон, — сообщил ему Алекс. — Сын дерьмо… пиздократа.

Кажется, в последней фразе было что-то грамматически неправильное, но пофиг. 

— А это что-то новенькое, Крайчек! — оживился Малдер, прерывая монолог. — Звучно. Красиво!

Он хохотнул, и Алекс, поднимаясь на ноги, тоже засмеялся. Хотя и совсем по другому поводу.

— И куда мы теперь, Малдер? — спросил он. Кошелек, кажется, уцелел, но денег в нем было не слишком много, основная часть хранилась у Малдера. — Куда нам идти? Где твоя карта? Где путеводитель?

Вокруг стеной стояли деревья. Рельсы лежали на высокой насыпи, проложенной прямо сквозь лес. Было довольно светло из-за луны и совершенно тихо. Как на кладбище. Или в гробу.

Малдер похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил из одного горсть семечек и машинально потащил их в рот. 

— Нет карты. Но я хорошо помню маршрут, — пробормотал он и сплюнул шелуху.

— А деньги?

Малдер не ответил, скорчил недовольную гримасу, но этого Алексу хватило. 

— Тебя просто ограбили, Малдер, ты придурок! Ограбили, а ты решил, что это я виноват? — простонал Алекс сквозь смех. Но тут же согнулся и прикрыл голову руками, потому что Малдер с кулаками бросился к нему. Уворачиваясь от ударов, Алекс продолжал смеяться. Потому что это было прекрасно. Наконец ему стало легче! И ради этого стоило даже терпеть. Ради этих мгновений. — Ты иностранец, болван. Значит, богач, они именно так и думают! А я — я второй иностранец, просто по-русски говорю. Кретин. Мудак хитро… заебанный. Ну, хватит уже!

Он поймал Малдера за руки, но тот вывернулся.

— Идем, — выдавил он, пытаясь отдышаться. — У нас мало времени.

И зашагал, переступая через опавшие сучья, прочь от железнодорожной колеи.

— Эй, ты куда? — крикнул Алекс, но Малдер шел слишком быстро, и пришлось побежать за ним. — Здесь же тайга. Не будь иди…

Малдер резко обернулся.

— Не считай себя умнее всех, Крайчек, — снисходительно ухмыляясь, сказал он, — здесь неподалеку должна быть трасса. Я видел на карте. Вдоль колеи идти нет смысла, а там хоть машину поймаем. В России бывает автостоп?

Алекс понятия не имел, бывает ли в России автостоп. Кажется, здесь за все полагалось платить, хотя легенды утверждали обратное.

— Конечно, есть, — ответил сам себе Малдер тем временем, целеустремленно шагая дальше. Алекс поспешил за ним, то и дело оглядываясь: колею пока еще было видно, еще не поздно вернуться. 

— Видишь, Крайчек, мы идем по тропе. Даже такая скользкая крыса, как ты… да что там, именно такая скользкая крыса, как ты, должна понимать, что по тропе ходят люди, а раз она здесь протоптана, значит, люди ходят регулярно.

— Это не тропа. Это просека, — устало пробормотал Алекс. Деревья разномастным строем стояли по сторонам “дорожки”, по которой они шли, но тропой здесь и не пахло. — Давно в походы не ходил? Это от пожара. Ее расчищают… 

Малдер не реагировал, и Алекс бросил бесплодные попытки. Пусть. Он-то никуда не торопится. Они шли по просеке, которую луна, висевшая за спиной, заливала ярким холодным светом. Тени деревьев скрещивались с их собственными, и Алексу казалось, что тени вот-вот оживут, поползут к ним черной жижей, лаково поблескивая. Он даже сбился с шага — страшно было наступить на собственную тень, — глупая блажь. Опасаться надо было совсем другого. Например, диких зверей. Кто знает, как далеко тянется лес? Малдер впереди щелкал семечки, в его кармане булькала бутылка пива, которую он не бросил у путей. Не совсем идиот, оказывается. Пиво — тоже жидкость.

Воздух, густой, как фермерское молоко, пах хвоей и молодыми листьями. Луна, словно застеснявшись, спряталась за верхушками деревьев, но хуже видно не стало, скорее, наоборот. За штанины цеплялись колючие стебли каких-то растений, тонкие иголочки кололи кожу не хуже крапивы. Пока Алекс выпутывался из очередного цепкого куста, Малдер вырвался вперед, недалеко, но в пару шагов не догонишь. Алекс прислушался: тихо, как и раньше. Трассу было бы слышно из леса, если бы по ней кто-то ездил. А просека, кажется, вообще сворачивала по дуге. Алекс наконец вырвал штанину из когтей шиповника и собирался уже догонять Малдера, как вдруг заметил в стороне, посреди леса, огонек. Синеватое пламя, словно от газовой горелки, мелькнуло между деревьев. 

Не похоже ни на костер, ни на лампу, никаких странных звуков. Синеватый конус. Алекс присмотрелся, но огонек пропал. А потом снова появился, и было этих конусов два.

— Малдер, — беззвучно прошептал Алекс, но тот ушел слишком далеко, и пришлось повысить голос: — Малдер, стой!

Он побежал вперед, перепрыгивая через гнилые ветки. Только бы не грохнуться сейчас! Краем глаза косясь в глубь леса, Алекс налетел на Малдера и схватил его за плечи.

— Что?! — вспылил тот, но отталкивать Алекса не стал.

Огоньки пропали. Было темно и тихо, шумели только деревья и Алекс с Малдером. Нормальные дикие звери давно разбежались от топота и громких голосов. А светились обычные гнилушки. Раз уж табачным дымом не пахло.

— Не бросай меня здесь одного, Малдер! — попросил внезапно Алекс, заглядывая в лицо, и с удовлетворением поймал нужную реакцию. Покровительственную, довольную усмешку, которую хотелось стереть чем-нибудь вроде поцелуя. Но сейчас Малдер обойдется, Алекс не был уверен, что огоньки ему померещились. 

— А если брошу, то что? Ты же здесь как рыба в воде, — проговорил Малдер насмешливо; Алекс завороженно следил за движениями его губ, потом тряхнул головой. И в этот раз сам оттолкнул Малдера.

— Где трасса? — спросил он совсем другим голосом. — Ты сказал, она близко, но ее даже не слышно. Никакого шума машин. Как ты это объяснишь, умник?

— Ночь, — ответил Малдер, улыбаясь все так же снисходительно. — Никто не ездит. Я уверен, что мы скоро на нее выйдем. Судя по карте, расстояние совсем небольшое.

— Слово “масштаб” тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? — завелся Алекс, но Малдер вдруг поднял руку, вглядываясь в темноту за его спиной, и Алекс резко обернулся.

Прямо в тридцати футах от них, яркие среди густых зарослей, сияли два огненных конуса. 

Алекс шагнул назад, а Малдер — вперед, и теперь они стояли рядом. 

Конусы дрогнули и зашевелились, точь-в-точь уши какого-то огромного зверя. Дрогнули снова, словно призрачное синее животное прислушивалось. А потом пропали. Алекс моргнул. На мгновение острые синеватые конусы отпечатались на обратной стороне век.

— Вау, — выдохнул Малдер.

— Пойдем отсюда, — едва шевеля непослушными губами, пробормотал Алекс. Очень хотелось взять Малдера за руку, и, чтобы не сорваться, он сжал пальцы в кулак. Коснуться его хотелось до боли, до тяжелого кома в горле, до пересохших губ. Малдер был дурной, опасной привычкой, и был живым человеком в ужасном лесу, где на много миль ничего людского. Но именно сейчас касаться его не стоило. Слишком острым потом будет разочарование. Сам Алекс и так плохо соображал. Слишком опасно держаться за кого-то, когда вот-вот придется бежать. И выживать.

Но Малдер двинулся с места и поднял руку, указывая вперед:

— Они там! — радостно прошептал он.

И ринулся в лес.

— Стой! Ты куда? Кретин! — простонал Алекс. И после секундного раздумья кинулся за ним следом.

Под ноги тут же прыгнули ветки и какие-то дурацкие кусты; Алекс больше всего боялся упасть и потерять Малдера из виду в темноте, потому бежал осторожно. И все больше отставал. Ботинки скользили на глине, путались в каких-то травках (на ум пришло смутно знакомое слово “багульник”), приходилось уворачиваться от деревьев, которые прятались друг за другом. Малдер и его синие огоньки мелькали все дальше впереди. Первое время Алекс еще удерживал в памяти направление, чтобы вернуться к просеке и железной дороге, но вскоре бросил. 

Невозможный идиот! Мудозвон сраный со своими дерьмовыми фикс-идеями!

— Малдер! — отчаянно заорал ему вслед Алекс, выпутался из очередных еловых лап и побежал быстрей. Он еще различал Малдера впереди, его и эти гигантские светящиеся синие уши. Которые словно вели их куда-то, вернее, заманивали Малдера, сам бы Алекс в жизни бы за ними не пошел. Потому что уши заведут их в болото, или в логово зверей. Страх услужливо подсовывал другое: бетонные катакомбы под землей, запах железа, толстые двери, символы на полу. Алекс побежал что есть сил. Если сейчас он догонит Малдера, то наваляет ему от души. То-то Малдер удивится! 

Но Алекс все-таки упал, проехавшись по влажной, глинистой почве. Тут же вскочил, подхватив с земли бейсболку, выплюнул попавшую в рот грязь и огляделся.

Малдера нигде не было. Густой лес. Тишина. Начинало светать. У лица вдруг появилась мелкая мошкара, противно звеня, и Алекс махнул рукой, пытаясь ее отогнать. Мысли у него теперь были четкие, точные, как всегда в случае реальной опасности, раздавались в голове как команды: развернуться, идти обратно, ориентируясь по следам, потом к железной дороге. Оставить Малдера здесь. Организовать поиски, используя старые связи. Не хотелось задействовать, но придется, так вышло. Мошкара принялась кусаться, и Алекс сделал шаг первый назад, повинуясь точным и правильным мыслям.

И тут до него донесся слабый, едва слышный, даже на фоне звона мошкары, звук: шум мотора; автомобиль пронесся мимо.

Малдер не ошибся и не выдумывал. Здесь была трасса. Алекс потер искусанное лицо и побежал на звук. Можно было уже не торопиться, но стало еще светлее, и счастливая мошкара набросилась на него, как на лакомый кусок. Идти стало труднее, по склону вверх, попадались глубокие яры, приходилось даже карабкаться. Заметив вырванный с корнем кустик черники, Алекс улыбнулся: Малдер никуда от него не денется, они идут одной дорогой и выберутся отсюда вместе.

Трасса вынырнула из-за деревьев внезапно. Алекс словно выбежал на берег лесной речки: вот заросли, а вот прямо под ногами бурлит вода. Но асфальт не бурлил, а равнодушно лежал серой полосой прямо за узкой, поросшей травой обочиной.

Малдер стоял на другой стороне дороги. Увидев Алекса, он взмахнул рукой.

— Ты кретин, Малдер! — радостно заорал Алекс.

— Это ты узколобый кретин, Крайчек! — крикнул ему в ответ Малдер. — Не знаю, что это было, но оно вывело меня прямо на трассу! Иди сюда, будем ловить машину!

Алекс сунул руки в карманы и перешел дорогу нарочито неторопливо. Над асфальтом гулял теплый ветер, сдувая мошкару, и Алекс остановился посреди полосы. Малдером завтракать мошки не желали. Ха! И здесь повезло.

— С чего ты взял, что нам в эту сторону? — спросил Алекс с вызовом.

Малдер поднял руку, указывая на небо.

— Восток там, болван, а нам туда и надо. Солнце уже почти взошло.

Он говорил еще что-то, но Алекс демонстративно отвернулся и надел наушники прямо поверх бейсболки. Плеер был допотопный, кассетный, включался туго и нехотя. 

— …Прямо на стекло, — под простой гитарный аккорд произнес в наушниках мужской голос. — К человеку с кошкой едет неотложка, человеку бедному мозг больной свело.

Ни хрена себе, как точно в цель. Алекс засмеялся, делая звук громче. Музыка оживилась, ускорилась, голос продолжал расслабленно напевать про доктора, который везет человеку с кошкой порошок: точь-в-точь то, что нужно Малдеру. А те синие уши и правда походили на кошачьи. Может, стоило Малдера бросить с его любимым сверхъестественным явлением наедине. Точно, и вызвать им врача. Порошок только был бы не настолько целебным, как в песне. А песня продолжалась. Алекс сошел на обочину, пряча руки в карманах. Все как в его жизни. Вместо неба синего серый потолок. Хотя сейчас-то синего неба было вдосталь. Малдер что-то говорил, губы шевелились, но Алексу было плевать. Малдер не умел молчать, но иногда его болтовня была совершенно лишней.

Из-за холма вынырнула кабина грузовика, и Малдер повернулся к Алексу спиной. Он замахал рукой, потом снова обернулся и что-то сказал.

Где ты, где ты, где ты, белая карета?

Алекс засмеялся и выключил плеер.

— Ты что, оглох? — раздраженно спросил Малдер, видимо, не в первый раз. — Будешь переводить! Нам надо в город Енисейск. 

Название он выговорил с трудом. Алекс снова засмеялся. Позлить Малдера всегда было приятно, а сейчас — особенно.

Грузовик пронесся мимо, обдав их горячим ветром, но притормозил и остановился впереди. Малдер, бросив напоследок сердитый взгляд, побежал к машине, и Алекс, сняв наушники, помчался за ним.

Лохматый, тощий, как кошка, дальнобойщик сказал, что до Енисейска не едет.

— Подброшу до Емельяново, там на Енисейский тракт пойдете, — сказал он, сверкнул золотыми зубами и прибавил звук в магнитоле. Хрипатый и давно уже мертвый рок-н-ролльщик шестидесятых завел волынку про дальнюю дорогу и про то, как его бросила мама. Малдер, который такое любил, закономерно расцвел и заулыбался. Предложил шоферу семечек, но тот покачал головой.

Алекс вдруг понял, что до чертиков проголодался, а выколупывать семечки из шелухи так же легко, как Малдер, он не умел. Да ими и не наешься. В животе заурчало. Алекс надвинул бейсболку на глаза и, привалившись к двери, решил вздремнуть. Беготня по лесу оказалась изнурительным занятием.

— Эй, Крайчек! Не спи! Будешь переводить… Я не говорю по-русски! — с нажимом ответил Малдер дальнобойщику. О чем тот спрашивал, Алекс пропустил. И Малдеру тоже не стоило слишком активно знакомиться с местными. 

Дальнобойщик, не прекращая улыбаться, повторил вопрос.

— Он спрашивает, откуда ты, — сонно пробормотал Алекс, но вдруг понял, что шофер задал вопрос на ломаном английском. Грузовик то поднимался на холм, а то нырял вниз, как по волнам, и этот ритм еще сильнее убаюкивал. — Отстань, Малдер. Я спать хочу. И есть.

— Да кому интересно, чего ты хочешь, — сквозь зубы процедил Малдер, но все же перестал лезть с расспросами, и Алекс задремал, то и дело вздрагивая от громких голосов и смеха. Конечно, Малдер нашел общий язык с шофером, которого звали…

— Дэн, — громко спросил Малдер, — а ты видел…

Он сложил ладони домиком, пытаясь объяснить, что именно они встретили в лесу, покосился на Алекса, но тот немедленно зажмурился. Притвориться спящим — единственное спасение.

Потом они начали болтать об НЛО. Алекс натянул наушники и поднял воротник, но продолжал слышать проклятый разговор. Невозможно понять, что они в этом находят. Особенно Малдер, который знал правду, пусть и не всю. В правде не было ничего интересного, одна дрянь. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, вот в чем суть. Жаль только, что сам Алекс знал еще больше, слишком много, чтобы спокойно спать, даже сейчас, в плывущей по асфальтовым волнам кабине грузовика. 

Мимо пронеслась заправочная станция, потом — длинные ряды с корзинами и расписными горшками, небольшой городок, а потом дорога сделалась шире, растеклась, и ее со всех сторон обступали холмы. Лес отступил. Солнце поднялось выше, обжигало щеку сквозь стекло, в куртке стало жарко. Банальный день.

Уже было понятно, что они приближаются к большому городу. Вокруг грузовика теперь роились легковушки, забавно квадратные, как было модно в восьмидесятых. Дальнобойщик сбросил скорость; мимо пролетали знаки, указатели и снова знаки. И никакой рекламы, совсем никакой.

— Где поблизости можно поесть? — спросил Алекс. — И остановиться. Хоть душ принять?

— А в Емельяново же, — с готовностью ответил шофер. — Гостиница там, прямо скажем, не ахти, но другой нет. Прямо возле аэропорта. Потом вам до тракта надо будет добираться. Высадить вас? Отель, — сказал он Малдеру. — Ит, дринк, слип, все дела. Тип того.

Кажется, Малдер собирался возразить, но, покосившись на Алекса, вдруг кивнул.

— Молодец, Малдыр! — обрадовался вдруг шофер. — На, держи, звони, если вдруг чего. Я Дэн, запомнишь? Дэн.

Он протянул Малдеру сложенную бумажку и свернул с трассы. Грузовик немилосердно запрыгал по кочкам и ямам, и Алекс ухватился за ручку двери. Над головой с ревом пронесся тяжелый аэробус. Если бы Малдер не выпендривался, они бы сразу прилетели сюда. Алекс устало вздохнул. Когда это Малдер не выпендривался?

Потом, когда Дэн высадил их на крохотной стоянке, возле бетонного кубика гостиницы, развернулся, чудом никого не задев, и укатил прочь, погудев на прощание, Алекс спросил:

— Как это он тебя назвал? Малдыр?

— Тебе какая разница? Отличный парень. Рассказал мне про местное НЛО. Тут их часто видят. Например, над… Как его? Се Ми Палатинском. Там летает регулярно, каждую пятницу, как по расписанию. Да, отличный парень! И английский немного понимает. От тебя все равно не было толку, — Малдер вдруг достал из кармана бутылку пива. Откуда только взял? Алекс успел заметить, что на этикетке выведено белыми буквами “Патра”, но тут Малдер открутил крышку.

Пиво щедро окатило их пеной и брызгами. Алекс пожал плечами и надел наушники.

Вскоре выяснилось, что денег им хватит только на одни сутки. Ни Малдер, ни Алекс не собирались оставаться в гостинице на ночь, но пришлось снять номер. Люкс для новобрачных, так им сказали. Это объясняло розовые кружева на огромной двуспальной кровати.

— Спать будем по очереди, Крайчек, — объявил Малдер. — Сейчас я.

Он рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, и тут же уснул. Алекс разулся, бросил куртку на стол и устроился в чудовищном кресле, похожем на дохлого бегемота. Все тело вопило об отдыхе, каждая мышца давала о себе знать; пытаясь расслабиться, он закрыл глаза, но ничего не получилось. Поясница. Спина. Правое плечо. Лодыжка левой ноги. Если раздеться, всюду синяки и ссадины. Не привыкать.

Малдер спал, по-детски приоткрыв рот. Алекс подпер щеку ладонью, глядя на него. Малдер понятия не имел, куда лез и зачем. Внутри задрожала предательская мысль: сейчас можно вырубить его, связать и под конвоем вернуть обратно. И тогда Малдер гарантированно останется жив и здоров.

Чего не скажешь о самом Алексе. Его безопасность будет под большим и жирным вопросом.

Что выбрать? 

Малдер заворочался, подтянул к себе подушку и перевернулся на бок. Алекс глядел на него, прищурившись. В груди было холодно и пусто. Ледяная безвоздушная пустыня. Вакуум. 

Если сейчас лечь рядом с Малдером, он ничего не заметит. Крепко спит.

Если рассказать ему хоть что-нибудь, ничего не изменится. Нет, станет хуже. Малдер слишком упрямый. Целеустремленный. Везучий. Весь в отца, только хитрости не хватает. Последнее его и погубит. Их обоих погубит.

Сладкая пустота. Ничего не выбирать. Идти вдоль берега в поисках удобного места — там, где можно подождать труп врага. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, и для него, маленькой черной пешки на огромной мировой доске, это единственная возможность перейти последнюю линию.

Алекс тихонько встал и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, подошел к кровати. Малдер хмурился во сне, веки дрожали. Алекс опустился на колени, не касаясь кровати, и затаил дыхание. Сохранить это мгновение навсегда, запомнить освещение, запахи, цвета, выражение лица, каждую черточку, пусть не касаться, не позволять себе… Он закусил губу и резко встал.

В этом номере, по крайней мере, был душ.

Но горячей воды не оказалось.

Алекс даже не расстроился. Это было нормально, он уже привык. Он стащил вонючую, заскорузлую футболку, обтерся влажным полотенцем и постирал в раковине, как мог, белье и носки. Конечно, ничего не успеет высохнуть. Алекс, дрожа, натянул мокрую, но хотя бы немного более свежую одежду. Малдер не задумывается, как живут некоторые люди — без воды, пищи, без тепла, без чистой и нормальной одежды, без малейшего шанса на лучшее. 

Господи, как же хотелось, чтобы Малдер обратил на него внимание! Чтобы понял, в чем именно неправ. Но нет, это безнадежно. 

Когда Алекс, с трудом выворачивая шею, домыл в раковине голову и вытерся крошечным полотенцем, кран загудел и выплюнул порцию хоть и ржавой, но теплой воды. Алекс рассмеялся, не слишком естественным смехом, и закрыл кран.

Малдер все так же сладко спал, раскинув руки, и Алекс не выдержал искушения, отодвинул скользкое розовое покрывало и устроился на краю кровати. Он закрыл глаза, и сон тяжелой, неповоротливой тушей навалился на него.

Что-то негромко звякнуло, зашелестело. Алекс проснулся в тот же миг, но подниматься не стал: едва пошевелился, оглядывая комнату из-под прикрытых век. Это всего лишь Малдер хлопнул дверью ванной. Шлепая босыми ногами по линолеуму, он подошел к креслу-бегемоту, сел, вытянув ноги, и сгреб очередную газету с журнального столика. Газета предсказуемо оказалась скучной, Малдер тут же скомкал ее и бросил в Алекса.

— Вставай давай, — скомандовал Малдер. 

Очень похож. Только сигареты не хватает.


	4. Р-409 “Енисейский тракт”, Емельяново — Енисейск. Под колесами любви

Ветер мчался над дорогой, изо всех сил пытаясь сдуть бейсболку. Ему это почти удалось: Алекс едва успел поймать ее за козырек и водворить обратно на голову. Машины не останавливались, Малдер напрасно размахивал руками. Грузовики обдавали их вонючим сизым дымом.

Алекс надел наушники. Все равно делать нечего. Дальше будет хуже, никаких сомнений, однозначно, точняк. Если бы хоть что-то получилось так, как планировалось. Мир, в котором не на что опереться, ужасен. 

В ушах зазвучала простая, кустарная мелодия в уже знакомом ритме. Хозяйка плеера не любила тюремной романтики, но зато ей, кажется, нравились аматорские песни.

Голос у солиста был неприятный. Алекс послушал полминуты и включил перемотку. Слова ему тоже не понравились, да и кому бы понравились? Что-то непонятное про границу, перестройку и Ленина. С осуждением плановой экономики.

Странные эти русские.

Сумерки в этих широтах поздние, очень поздние. Но они были уже здесь. На бледно-синем небе прозрачной тенью проступила луна. И никто не торопился подвозить Малдера автостопом. Малдер, потеряв терпение, побрел вдоль дороги, то и дело поднимая руку, и Алекс равнодушно пошел за ним. Он снова включил плеер. 

Мимо с ревом промчался грузовик, и голос вместе с музыкой словно вынырнули из этого рева мотора и голубоватого душного дыма.

Колеса любви едут прямо по нам, и на каждой спине виден след колеи… Мы ложимся, как хворост, под колеса любви.

Алекс дышал в такт песне и смотрел, как Малдер остервенело машет рукой проезжающей синей легковушке. Ноль эффекта. Интересно, есть ли у него след от колеса любви? О, Алекс точно знал, что есть. Легкий, едва заметный след.

А его собственную спину вдавило в серый, растрескавшийся асфальт, вдавило до сломанных ребер, до адской боли, до кровавых пузырей на губах.

Песня закончилась, и Алекс перемотал назад. Эти слова хотелось слушать еще и еще, злой, некомфортный ритм отдавался где-то в животе, будоражил кровь.

Чингисхан и Гитлер купались в крови, но их тоже намотало на колеса любви.

На обочину скользнула длинная, как акула, черная машина. Очень знакомая машина. “Волга”, кажется. Алекс выключил плеер и прислушался к реальному миру. За шиворот словно высыпали пригоршню льда, сердце ухнуло в живот. Грудь наполнилась жидким, скользким ужасом.

На таких машинах в России ездили спецслужбы.

— Нет, Малдер, — прошептал он и замотал головой, но голова почти не двигалась.

Сейчас из машины выйдут трое в серых костюмах. Их выследили. Еще в поезде. А может, горничная сообщила кому надо. Все кругом вынюхивают, выслеживают… 

Малдер посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.

— Чего? — спросил он, берясь за ручку двери.

— Плохая… примета, — выдавил Алекс. 

Малдер скорчил рожу.

— Да брось ты. Что за любовь к городским легендам? Спроси, едет ли он до Енисейска, — и открыл дверь.

Алекс на всякий случай решил запомнить номер: С-418-СД, не поможет, но иллюзия контроля. 

Из машины не вышли спецагенты. Никто не вышел. За рулем сидел лысоватый, отечный мужчина лет пятидесяти в кепке-шестиклинке.

— До Енисейска, — сказал Алекс. Сердце все еще колотилось, но ужас растаял, как снег на солнце. Сменился злостью, и даже та утекла сквозь пальцы.

— Садитесь, — проворчал мужчина и сплюнул за окно. 

Малдер уже успел хлопнуть задней дверью, а Алекс устроился впереди. Машина рванула с места и, подпрыгивая на выбоинах, полетела вперед. Рядом как на буксире летела луна, заглядывала в приоткрытое окно. Луна тоже шпионила. Алекс стащил бейсболку и спрятал в карман. Захотелось еще раз послушать песню. Она слишком точно попадала в настроение. Как пуля в лоб.

Дорога оказалась хуже предыдущей трассы, машину едва спасали отличные рессоры. Джип на этой трассе был бы куда уместней помпезного седана под бизнес-класс, это точно. Водитель гнал, не глядя на знаки — тридцать миль в час, бред, при здешних расстояниях пришлось бы годами тащиться из города в город. Смешная страна. Гора правил, которые никто не соблюдает, масса условностей, о которых нигде не написано, но нарушать — себе дороже. Водитель закурил, и Алекс открыл окно шире, пытаясь избавиться от запаха.

— Куда едете, мужики? — спросил водитель.

— В Енисейск, — отвернувшись, ответил Алекс. Жаль, что водителю приспичило потрепаться. Малдер наклонился, облокотившись о спинку переднего сиденья.

— Что он говорит? 

— Так он иностранец? А ты, значит, переводчик? — почему-то обрадовался водитель. — Я Слава. А тебя как звать? 

— Саша, — пробормотал Алекс. Табачный дым ел глаза, он опустил стекло полностью и высунул локоть в окно. Стало легче.

— А ты? Звать-то тебя как? — заорал водитель Малдеру, как будто тот был глухим. 

— Я не говорю по-русски! — в который раз за сегодня ответил Малдер, тоже во весь голос. 

— Рашен! Да, рашен. Анекдот знаешь? Хелло, рашен! Хреново покрашен? Батарея, огонь! — Слава, довольный, захохотал.

— Чего он от меня хочет? — прошипел на ухо Алексу Малдер.

— Спрашивает имена. Шутит. Вроде бы, — ответил тот; и сказал водителю: — Фокс. Его зовут — Фокс.

Малдер терпеть не мог, когда его называли по имени. Пусть помучается.

Слава снова захохотал, тряся щеками. 

— Прямо как в кино. “Пока Фокс не заявится”. Заявился, не запылился. А чего вам надо в Енисейске? Самолет встречаете?

— Вроде того, — сказал Алекс.

— А у меня сын в Америке, — продолжил Слава и прихлопнул отвалившуюся солнцезащитную шторку. — Работает там, вишь ты. Так и не пойму, кем работает. Сложное чего-то, ну, не зря ж учился. Звонит мне раз в неделю. Говорит, как получит гринкарту, так и нас с мамкой заберет туда. Нет здесь жизни, никакой нет, как есть тебе говорю! Развалили страну, суки.

Он снова плюнул за окно.

— Что он говорит? — встрял Малдер с любопытством.

— Жалуется. Ругает власти, — бросил через плечо Алекс. Малдер сидел слишком близко, до дрожи в пальцах близко. Его губы шевелились. Кажется, он что-то снова спросил? Алекс мотнул головой и отвернулся, чтобы отогнать наваждение. Не реагировать.

— А еще? Ты недоговариваешь, Крайчек!

— Про сына говорит, — буркнул тот. 

— Ведь какая страна была! Одна шестая, можно сказать… — продолжал, размахивая рукой и стуча ладонью по рулю, Слава. Алекс не вслушивался. Такие люди могут часами говорить о чем-то своем. Главное, вовремя поддакивать. 

Дорога сжалась, стала уже. Со всех сторон ее обступил густой лес. Мимо промелькнул маленький городок с заправкой, и снова шеренги елей. Очень похоже на Северную Дакоту, только дома здесь хуже. И лес гораздо темнее.

— Ага, конечно, — сказал Алекс, уловив вопросительную интонацию в голосе водителя. Тот удовлетворенно хлопнул его по плечу.

За окном темнело, Слава включил фары, и теперь трасса казалась еще уже, почти тропинкой между тяжелых стен нависающего леса. Ни одной машины навстречу. В животе потянуло. Обед, который они с Малдером съели в гостинице, давно забылся. Слишком долго искали автобус, потом шли от остановки на трассу, потом… Алекс зевнул и сунул руку в карман, пошевелил пальцами. Шершавая, рыхлая бумага. Совсем не похоже на доллары. Пока Малдер не видел, он вытащил у одного из не слишком трезвых постояльцев кошелек: а вдруг понадобится?

Малдер ведь до сих пор не признался, куда именно они едут. Тунгуска — это река, и довольно длинная. Из Енисейска снова придется куда-то ехать. Хренов конспиратор. Алекс покосился на заднее сиденье. Малдер спал, откинув голову назад. 

— Заправиться надо. Подкинете чего, мужики? — спросил Слава. Алекс не глядя выудил из кармана несколько купюр и дал ему. Кажется, они были не слишком крупными, потому что водитель разочарованно вздохнул.

Они вынырнули из леса. Трасса зацепила край городка или поселка: одноэтажные и двухэтажные домики, автобусная остановка, которую стоило покрасить, квадраты огородов, что-то даже росло. Над заправкой светилась вывеска с надписью “Северный ветер”, и Слава, лихо развернувшись через двойную осевую, подъехал к колонкам.

У соседней колонки заправлялся пыльный “бмв”. Парень в спортивном костюме и блестящих лаковых туфлях сонно покосился на них и отвернулся.

Слава загрохотал топливным пистолетом, потом побежал в здание. Алекс посмотрел в боковое зеркало: водитель “бмв”, как две капли воды похожий на того парня, что заправлял машину, опустил стекло и высунулся, присматриваясь. Алекс на всякий случай отодвинулся и закрыл окно.

— Мы уже приехали? — сонно пролепетал с заднего сиденья Малдер.

— Нет, заправляемся, — Алекс чувствовал себя, как оружие, готовое к выстрелу. Сейчас можно было перебраться на водительское сиденье и удрать: ни одного полицейского поста они по пути не встретили, а Енисейск, судя по указателям, был прямо впереди. Чуть больше ста миль. Ерунда, часа через два они будут на месте. Но Слава забрал ключи, а коротить провода…

Хлопнула дверь. Слава, отдуваясь, упал на сиденье и завел мотор.

— Ну, поехали! Он сказал: “Поехали” и махнул рукой… Знаешь, кто?

— Гагарин, — мрачно ответил Алекс. Он еще помнил рассказы родителей. Водитель раздражал все сильнее — и Алекс не смог бы наверняка сказать, чем именно. Просто раздражал и все. Слишком жизнерадостный. И тупой, наверняка тупой, безмозглый. 

— Точно! Молоток! — обрадовался Слава, выехал с заправки и погнал вперед.

Машина неслась, как тяжелый снаряд, вибрируя, качаясь и подпрыгивая. Лучи фар разрезали темноту.

Потом в зеркале отразились огни чужих фар. Алекс прищурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью, покосился на водителя. Тот ехал спокойно: может быть, ничего страшного. Просто еще одна машина на трассе.

Но фары быстро приближались, и Слава тоже посмотрел в зеркало.

— Ишь ты, бимер, — сказал он. — Чего это они?

Он поддал газу, и “волга” рванула быстрей. Машину сразу же немилосердно затрясло.

— Эх, к хренам ходовую разнесу, суки ебучие, что им нужно? — бормотал Слава, нервно переключая передачу. Алекс схватился за поручень над дверью. 

— Кажется, за нами кто-то гонится, — встревожился Малдер. — Быстрее!

— Надо же, до тебя дошло! Проснулся! — выкрикнул Алекс. Машина преследователей вырвалась на соседнюю полосу, притерлась бок к боку. “Бмв”, тот самый, с заправки. Черный, а теперь уже серый от пыли. 

Окно впереди было открыто.

— А ну стоять, суки! — крикнули оттуда. Мелькнула коротко стриженная голова.

— Хуй тебе! — заорал Слава. “Бмв” вильнул, чтобы прижать их к обочине, но Слава дернул руль, вывернулся и ухитрился вырваться вперед. Мотор ревел почти надсадно.

Алекс оглянулся. “Бмв” несся следом, не отставая. Бандиты? Курильщик мог нанять и таких. Это не спецслужбы: даже в России агенты не ходят в спортивных штанах и лаковых туфлях. Точно не спецслужбы, но это ничего не меняет. Совершенно ничего!

— Поднажми. Быстрей! — бросил Алекс водителю. Тот с ужасом покосился на него. От страха у водителя тряслось все. Даже оба подбородка.

— Я ни при чем, я ни при чем! — затараторил Слава. — Это за вами?! Ща высажу вас здесь! Ща остановлюсь и высажу… 

В лицо плеснуло холодной злостью. Алекс вытащил из кармана ручку, равнодушно ткнул ее водителю в жирную трясущуюся шею. “Бмв” догнало их и ударило в бампер. Слава заверещал: ручка кололась не хуже ножа.

— Гони, блядь! — завопил Алекс. — Убью!

Он не раскусит блеф. Слишком страшно. Отлично! Алекс хохотнул, скаля зубы. Малдер цеплялся за водительское кресло. Его мотало, но он азартно, зло улыбался.

— Оружия нет! — заорал он, пытаясь перекричать шум мотора. — Жаль! А тебе, Крайчек? Нравится? Это же твои дружки!

— Ты мудозвон, Малдер! — крикнул в ответ Алекс и ткнул водителя в шею сильнее. Тот забулькал. — Я рисковал всем, чтобы довести тебя сюда, а ты? Ты чем мне за это отплатил? За доверие? За то, что я тебя терпел? Терпел твои выходки! Нихрена ты не понимаешь, Малдер! Ни-хре-на!

“Бмв” снова ударило их в заднее крыло, “волгу” повело, но Слава каким-то чудом умудрился выровнять ее. Потом вильнул, рванул вперед, а “бмв” вдруг отстало.

— Пидарасы! Убери, сука, заточку! Не выкину я вас, ей-богу, вот те крест! — Слава сорвался на визг. — Там яма была, авось у них подвеску того. Я знаю, где еду, а они, кажись, нет. Чего это? Вы должны кому-то?

— Нет, — ответил Алекс, издевательски медленно убирая руку. Нечего расхолаживать, пусть боится. — Паскуды. Впервые вижу эти рожи.

— Братва это. Знаешь, кто такие?

— Бандиты?

— Они самые. — Слава вдруг съехал с дороги и, сбавив ход, потащился по грунтовке между деревьев. Куда это он? Алекс угрожающе поднял руку, но тот замотал головой: — Не-не-не, мужики, все честно, срезать хочу. Дальше будет деревня, через нее проедем и в лесу запрячемся. Я тут места знаю.

Машина подпрыгивала на каждом метре.

— Куда он нас везет? — спросил Малдер. — Эй! Куда ты нас везешь!

— Он тебя не понимает, придурок. Говорит, срезать хочет. Ты же нас не подставишь, а? Иначе мы сами тебя прикончим. — Алекс оскалился в улыбке и сжал водителю плечо. Быть на одной стороне с Малдером: редкое, потрясающее удовольствие. Штучная вещь, эксклюзив. Под колесами утром и вечером, ночью и днем…

— Да какого хрена вообще… — проблеял Слава. В шум мотора вклинился лай: за машиной остервенело гнались собаки, чем-то похожие на бандитов в “бмв” и такие же заядлые. Потом тоже отстали, затерялись в темноте.

Кажется, деревню проехали. Дорога снова изменилась, постанывая, “волга” качалась на выбоинах, как корабль в зыбь, но уверенно катила вперед. Их снова обступил лес: к лобовому стеклу тянулись ветки, хлопали, словно пытались ободрить или навязывались с советами. Лес пугал едва не сильнее, чем бандиты позади. Свет фар едва выхватывал блестящую, влажную поверхность дороги, желтую, как сопли, по сторонам была непроглядная тьма. Слава сбавил ход. Машину замотало сильнее.

— Ну блядь, — сказал Слава обреченно.

Мотор завыл, застонал. Машина дернулась вперед и встала.

— Ну блядь! Выйдите, толкните ее!

— Да сейчас! Ты же уедешь без нас, паскуда! — оскалился Алекс.

Малдер, который все понял без слов, хлопнул дверью. Потом его голос крикнул:

— Не дай ему сбежать, Крайчек! Я толкну.

— Понял? — спросил тот. — Или тебе, может, перевести?

Слава затравленно мотнул головой. Он снова завел мотор и попытался тронуться, но без толку. Малдер толкнул “волгу”, потом еще раз и еще, но машина, чересчур тяжелая и низкая, не хотела двигаться с места. Колеса завязли слишком глубоко и вертелись впустую, выплевывая грязь. 

Потом в спину ударил свет фар. Водитель остервенело оскалился, хлестнул Алекса по морде и вылетел из машины. 

— Стой! — заорал ему вслед Малдер.

Алекс выскочил наружу, оглянулся: “бмв” неторопливо, как уверенный в себе хищник, подбирался к ним. Свет слепил глаза, парализуя добычу.

Бежать!

Алекс сорвался с места и кинулся в лес. Только бы не поскользнуться! Только бы не упасть снова, блядь, только не это! Он хватался за ветки, оскальзывался, бежал и бежал, пока нога не встретила пустоту. Мир кувыркнулся. Алекс, задохнувшись, прикрыл голову руками, сгруппировался. В боку резануло болью, а легкие горели, словно он вдохнул кислоту.

За ним никто не гнался. 

Неглубокий овраг, в котором лежал Алекс, укрывали чахлые кусты. Издали доносились голоса, слишком громкие для профессионалов. Если бандитов и наняли, чтобы их задержать, то… А может… Он замер, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, и прислушался.

Это был голос Малдера.

— Я не говорю по-русски! — орал он. — Не говорю, идиот! Что ж мне так везет на идиотов…

Алекс осторожно поднялся и подполз к краю оврага. Слышно было так хорошо, словно Малдер стоял за соседним деревом, но на самом деле Алекс видел только отсветы фар. Его не искали. Никто не ломился сквозь чащу, не топал, не рыскал фонариком по кустам. 

— Мы че, бля, иностранца искали? — спросил хриплый голос недоуменно. — Машина вроде та, босс? Про нее же позавчера Вован говорил?

— Эс четыре один восемь эс дэ, номер верный, — отозвался второй угрюмо. — А не похуй ли, кого мы искали? Возьмем этого. Машина та, он в ней сидел, какая нахуй бля разница? Немец, русский, один хрен нам за него бабла отвалят. А ну завали ебало! — крикнул он Малдеру, снова подавшему голос.

Алекс нервно прыснул в ладонь. Сейчас кое-кому будет предметный урок русской ненормативной лексики, интерактивный, только студент ни черта не поймет. Жаль, что Малдер не успел сбежать. Придется теперь искать нужных людей, договариваться, выручать. Это риск.

Кое-что не состыковывалось. Если искали машину, то почему так заранее? Позавчера. Они же остановили «волгу» несколько часов назад, не больше.

Идея сверкнула в голове магниевой вспышкой. Искали не их! А жирного водилу!

Это обыкновенные бандиты, не наемники! Никакого черного масла! Никакого Курильщика!

От сердца отлегло, облегчение накрыло с головой, и Алекс от неожиданной слабости сел на землю.

Господи, как хорошо.

Голоса продолжали гудеть, послышались удары. Алекс зашевелился и встал. Малдера надо вытаскивать. Прямо сейчас. Проще простого. Он осторожно, пригнувшись, выбрался из оврага и пошел на свет, прячась за деревьями. Машина стояла поперек дороги. Они пытались объехать “волгу”. И ловили Малдера.

Поймали. Бандитов было трое, они стояли в свете фар, а Малдер кулем валялся у них под ногами, руки связаны за спиной.

— Ну что, пацаны, погрузим да поедем, бля? — спросил тот, что был в лаковых туфлях, он же обладатель хриплого голоса.

— Ага, киньте его в бага… — начал второй, одетый в черную кожанку, и осекся. Его лицо вдруг исказилось ужасом, и смотел он прямо туда, где за кустом прятался Алекс. Потом указал пальцем прямо на него и странно забулькал, словно ему нож сунули в горло.

— Че за дела, Колян? — спросил тот, что был в туфлях, обернулся и тоже вытаращил глаза. Третий простонал:

— Ой, бля… 

Алекс медленно вышел из-за кустов, обошел машину, выпрямился и расправил плечи.

— Бу! — сказал он, довольный произведенным эффектом.

Парень в кожанке заорал, отшатнулся и, поскользнувшись на глине, сел на землю, но тут же вскочил и исчез в темноте. Его товарищи с криками побежали за ним.

— Кирдык скоро вашей России! — заорал им вслед Алекс. — Всем скоро кирдык!

Малдер перевернулся на спину и захохотал. 

— А что у тебя за спиной, Крайчек! — простонал он.

Мимо спинным плавником касатки проплыли синие конусы. Они двигались мягко и бесшумно, огромные светящиеся уши подземного зверя; подплыли, замерли около Малдера, задумчиво замерли как-то, и исчезли беззвучно.

Растаяли в свете фар.

Работавший на холостом ходу мотор “бмв” внезапно захлебнулся.

Алекс выкинул синие конусы из головы и занялся делом, прошел мимо лежащего на земле Малдера.

— Эй! Развяжи меня!

О, вот как мы заговорили. Алекс оскалился в улыбке и пошел дальше.

— Не думай, что я буду просить тебя, Крайчек! Ну ты и мразь! Скользкая, вонючая подвальная крыса! Тварь продажная!

Пускай кричит. Он наклонился и подобрал то, что лежало на дороге. Стоило ожидать, что эти придурки что-нибудь потеряют. “Тульский Токарев”, он же ТТ. Тяжелый и холодный кусок металла привычно устроился за поясом. Пригодится. 

Алекс развернулся, неспешно подошел к Малдеру и присел рядом.

— Пообещай, что не будешь распускать руки, тогда развяжу, — сказал он.

Малдер сердито сжал губы и промолчал. Что делать с этим придурком? В голове мелькнули варианты, что именно можно было бы сделать, но Алекс, мотнув головой, отогнал соблазн. Насилие — скучно. Никакого удовольствия. Если бы он сам согласился… Если бы предложил… Алекс облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Скажи хоть “спасибо”, Малдер! Я же вернулся. Вернулся за тобой.

Тот отвел взгляд и сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы.

— Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу! Хитровыебанный ты мудозвон! — рявкнул в бессильной злобе Алекс, перевернул его на живот и начал развязывать узлы. — И даже не думай, что сядешь за руль! Я сам поведу! Будешь говорить, куда. Зачем тебе в Енисейск? С чего ты вообще взял, что нам надо в Енисейск? 

Узлы поддавались плохо, но Алекс с ними справился и, на всякий случай, отскочил от Малдера, поближе к машине. Но тот не стал нападать. Поднялся на ноги, отряхнул джинсы от глины и глупо хихикнул.

— Енисейск — ближайший крупный город, вот и все, — пробормотал Малдер. — Нам нужно туда. Тунгуска где-то рядом. Кажется, по-моему. Какой ты, Крайчек, смешной. Наивный. Вышел из лесу грозный властелин… А-а-а, не могу!

Алекс крепче сжал челюсти и сел в машину. Ключи с брелоком в виде значка доллара торчали в замке зажигания. Он завел машину и рыкнул мотором. Лучше всего будет развернуться и выехать обратно на трассу, пока бандиты не опомнились и не решили вернуться за автомобилем. 

Малдер хлопнулся на сиденье рядом, продолжая глупо хихикать.

— Кажется ему, что Тунгуска где-то рядом, — буркнул Алекс. — А если нет? Здесь все не так, как на карте. Леса. Болота. Дорог нет ничерта! Почему ты не дал мне посмотреть карту? Почему не спросил раньше?

— Если бы я был конченым кретином, если бы доверял тебе, то спросил бы, — сказал Малдер.

Машина тронулась, Алекс осторожно вел ее по грунтовке, стараясь не вляпаться в глубокую яму. 

— А сейчас? Сейчас ты мне доверяешь? Хоть самую малость, а, Малдер? — спросил он, чувствуя, как сердце покрывается холодной, сухой и болезненной коркой. Но надежда все равно оставалась. Вдруг…

— Кто тебе вообще может доверять, Крайчек? — Малдер фыркнул и окинул его презрительным взглядом. — Подумай сам. Кто?

Алекс промолчал. 

Когда они выехали на трассу, ком продолжал стоять у него в горле. Колеса любви наматывали мили.


	5. Аэропорт “Енисейск” — поселок Ванавара. Рыба без трусов

В Енисейск они въехали часа в четыре утра. Небо из темно-синего стало сероватым, изжелта-розовым на востоке. Под самый конец дорога, битая-перебитая, начала бессмысленно вилять, то выезжая на берег огромной угрюмой реки, то пролетая сквозь длинные, словно прижимающиеся к трассе города, а то снова ныряя в густой, черный и непролазный лес. Но “бмв” шел ровно, по-немецки педантично и легко объезжал дыры в асфальте. Малдер спал, привалившись к двери и прикрыв уши воротником, и Алекс, чтобы не уснуть за рулем, включил радио. 

Песни сменяли одна другую, не запоминаясь. Когда ди-джей весело сообщил, что в Москве полночь, Алекс расхохотался. Полночь! Интересно, сколько сейчас времени на восточном побережье? А на западном? Мир сжался в узкую полоску дороги впереди, и ничего не имело значения.

Енисейск спал, прижавшись к змеиному туловищу речки. Алекс остановил машину на небольшой площади, у магазина, конечно же, закрытого, и вырубился. Проснулся он почти сразу, как будто переключили тумблер, но после сна стало действительно легче. Малдер, отвернувшись к окну, кажется, тоже продолжал спать. Даже не пошевелился.

Алекс вышел из машины. Свежий ветер ударил в лицо. Светало. Узкая речушка, загнанная в бетонное русло, сердито шумела, как будто возмущалась своей незавидной доле. Рядом с магазином стояла железная будка с окошечком, и окошко светилось.

Сонная и очень недовольная женщина просунула разбудившему ее Алексу через решетку несвежий пирожок и бутылку минеральной воды. 

— А как отсюда добраться до Тунгуски? — спросил Алекс. — Автобус здесь ходит?

— Тунгуски? Какой автобус, ты чего? Самолетом только. Тебе метеорит, что ль, нужен? 

Алекс кивнул, вгрызаясь в жирное тесто с сухой коркой. Пирожок оказался с горохом.

— А, ты из тех помешанных, — зевая, сказала женщина. — Так это тебе из Красноярска надо было лететь. Чего сюда-то перся?

О, ну конечно. Малдер гений ориентации в пространстве. Алекс скривился. Если бы они сразу полетели в Красноярск, то обошлись бы без дембелей, погонь, светящихся синим ушей и бандитов. Без всяких проблем! 

— Решил, отсюда будет быстрее. Тут же есть аэропорт, — вспомнил он указатель. — Он там, дальше?

— Переедешь мостик, прямо и по проселку налево. Быстрей будет, — насмешливо ответила женщина.

Алекс расплатился и собрался уходить, но вдруг кое-что вспомнил и постучал в стекло еще раз.

— А семечки у вас есть? — спросил он, когда сердитое лицо женщины выглянуло из-за решетки.

С большим пакетом семечек он вернулся к машине. Тихо забрался за руль, прикрыл дверь, стараясь не хлопать, и повернулся, устроив пакет на коленях. 

Малдер улыбался во сне. Спящий, он выглядел по-детски беззащитно. Опасное заблуждение, надо сказать. Алекс наклонился к нему, прислушиваясь к дыханию. У Малдера дрожали ресницы и бегали под веками глаза: он видел сон. 

В голове таилась звонкая, гулкая пустота, как обычно, если долго не спать, мысли не хотели двигаться. Алекс протянул руку и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся мягких волос Малдера. Тот вздрогнул и пошевелился; Алекс тут же отдернул пальцы. Завел мотор, следом забормотало радио, и Малдер, ошалело захлопав глазами, проснулся.

— Где мы? Отвечай, Крайчек!

— Я купил тебе семечек. Держи.

Он протянул Малдеру пакет, и пока тот недоуменно рассматривал его, тронулся с места и поехал, куда указала продавщица ларька.

Благодарности Алекс, конечно, не дождался. Малдер с треском разгрыз семечку и сплюнул шелуху в ладонь.

— Что это за речка? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Енисей. Мы уже в Енисейске. — Алекс сделал радио громче и повернул машину налево. Ди-джей заткнулся, заиграла музыка.

— А по морям, да по волнам, сегодня здесь, а завтра там, — вкрадчиво пропел под задорную музыку мужской голос. — Я целый день плескаюсь в море голой жопой к рыбакам…

Алекс расхохотался. Песня продолжалась, и каждое слово было в самую точку. Про него. Ни разу еще такого не случалось. Будто неизвестный автор взял и написал стихи о его жизни, и положил на подходящую музыку; Алекс начал подпевать. Малдер изумленно на него косился.

— О чем эта песня? Чего ты поешь? — спросил он, повышая голос.

Алекс снова расхохотался и хлопнул по рулю, пародируя жест давешнего водителя. Куплет про курящего и всесильного кого-то тоже попадал в точку. Нет, этот певец что-то знал, быть такого не может!

— Пред ним трепещут все умы, он может росчерком пера в июле вызвать наступление зимы, — бормотал Алекс. — И виновного отпустит, если надо, из тюрьмы… О, еще как! И невиновного посадит.

— Хватит блеять! Скажи, что это ты поешь? — разозлился Малдер и дернул его за шиворот. Семечки с шорохом высыпались из пакета на пол. Машина даже не дрогнула.

— И шар земной не сам кружится, это я его верчу! — выкрикнул Алекс по-английски, довольный собой. Он оставил одну руку на руле, а другой сгреб Малдера за шею. Тот вывернулся.

— Ну и самомнение у тебя! Но я и не сомневался! — бросил он.

Впереди показалось небольшое поле, на котором стояли самолеты — маленькие, почтовые, — и несколько вертолетов.

— Ты кретин, Малдер, — сказал Алекс, тормозя. — Мы могли улететь прямо из Красноярска. И прилететь прямо туда. Куда нужно тебе. Но ты не мог не собрать все приключения на свою задницу, мудак.

— А я рыба, трам-пам-пам! — закончил солист. Заиграла новая песня, раздраженный Малдер протянул руку и выключил радио.

— Ты меня достал своими жалобами. Надо спешить, пока те наемники не догнали нас и не устроили экзекуцию, — сказал он. Но голос его звучал как-то по-другому. Не совсем уверенно.

— Это не наемники, Малдер, — устало начал Алекс, покачал головой и замолчал. Он ужасно устал, устал и от поездки, от попыток доказать, что не так плох, как кажется, от самого Малдера. Минутная слабость, конечно, но… Он положил руку Малдеру на плечо, тот стряхнул ее. Но не сразу. Не сразу.

Машина замерла. Алекс зажмурился, улыбнулся и открыл дверь.

— Кстати, ты подумал, как мы будем расплачиваться с пилотом? — насмешливо сказал он и вышел. Облокотился о крышу машины, надел бейсболку, а то с реки тянуло холодом. Малдер хлопнул дверью, подошел и встал рядом.

— Уговорим, — упрямо ответил он. — Ты меня поучать вздумал, Крайчек? Уговорим как-нибудь.

О, наивный и везучий Малдер! Каждое его слово вызывало умиление — и раздражение сразу же. Хотелось снова вывести его из себя. Стряхнуть с его лица эту снисходительную улыбочку.

— Ой, ну конечно, уговорит он, — презрительно усмехнулся Алекс. — Посмотрю я, как у тебя это выйдет без моего участия. Будешь общаться на языке жестов, как индейцы? — Он похлопал ладонью по губам. — Они ведь тебя этому научили? 

Малдер сгреб его за грудки, подтащил к себе и встряхнул. Наконец-то! В животе будто разорвалась зажигательная бомба. Алекс хрипло засмеялся, обнял Малдера за шею и поцеловал — жадно, зло, с наслаждением, смакуя каждый миг.

Малдер приоткрыл рот, отвечая. О, не может быть! Бомба взорвалась снова — горячая, болезненно-сладкая, бешеная, голову повело, земля завертелась под ногами — о, да, он сам ее вертел, известно на чем!

Потом Малдер изо всех сил оттолкнул его. Ухо обожгло болью, и Алекс едва успел увернуться от второго удара.

Но он ответил. Все равно. Ответил! Алекс смеялся, пытаясь поймать Малдера за руки, но тот быстро отступил назад.

— Еще раз так сделаешь — убью. Ты меня знаешь, — хрипло бросил он.

Знал ли его Алекс? Еще как. Лучше даже, чем самого себя. Именно поэтому он был полностью убежден, что Малдер ничего такого не сделает.

Самой страшной угрозой было другое.

Спорить Алекс не стал. Он развернулся и пошел к самолетам. Шаги Малдера звучали за спиной, подошвы глухо стучали по бетону. Пилот им, конечно, не помешает, но Алекс и сам умел водить вертолет. Только куда лететь? Здесь лес да лес на сотни километров вокруг. Без всяких опорных знаков.

Солнце заливало неровное бетонное поле золотистым светом. Тени были нормальные, не черные, не плотные, ничего вязкого и блестящего — честные тени.

На поле стояли пожилые, но задорные самолетики. Казалось, их вытащили из какого-то исторического фильма. Там еще кричат: “От винта!” А у романтичного пилота — длинный белый шарф и щегольская форма. 

Самолеты явно видали лучшие годы, но выглядели бодро. Вертолеты смотрелись солиднее: похожие на жуков-бронзовок, тяжелые, в пятнах защитной краски. 

Часы показывали пять. Алекс подергал дверь одного из вертолетов. Закрыто, конечно. За спиной хмыкнул Малдер.

— Хочешь угнать вертолет, Крайчек?

— Завали ебало! — уверенно бросил тот, хотя до сих пор не мог понять, почему именно это словосочетание стало обозначать “заткнись”. И продолжил уже по-английски: — Пойдем, спросим. Пилоты в том домике. — Он указал на двухэтажное деревянное здание на противоположной стороне поля.

Малдер бодро зашагал в ту сторону, и Алекс поспешил за ним. Совершенно неутомимый Малдер, во всех смыслах, цепкий, как бульдог, настойчивый. Это был плюс и минус. Жаль, что Малдеру нельзя просто взять и стереть память. Избирательно, конечно.

Как ни странно, аэродромная служба работала. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Алекс, взбежав по невысоким ступенькам, заглянул внутрь.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался сидевший за столом симпатичный благообразный старичок, чем-то отдаленно напоминавший Англичанина. Алекс вздрогнул от нехороших воспоминаний. 

— Нам с пилотом поговорить.

— Сидорова сегодня дежурит, — ответил старичок, углубляясь в кроссворд, который лежал на столе перед ним. — Бараний горох, три буквы. Э-эх! Напридумывают всякого. Раньше в “Науке и жизни” такие кроссворды были, а теперь что? 

— А где ее можно найти? Сидорову?

— Да здесь она где-то… На букву “т” заканчивается. Не знаете, что это может быть?

— Нет, — сказал Алекс нетерпеливо. — Здесь — это где?

Старичок недовольно закряхтел, поднял голову и зычно рявкнул:

— Сидорова!!! Сидорова, к тебе пришли! Кавалер какой-то. — И снова завозил носом по кроссворду.

Внутренняя дверь открылась, из-за нее вышла девушка в комбинезоне — высокая, как валькирия, статная, с длинной светлой косой, небрежно переброшенной через плечо. 

— Чего вам? — спросила она, недобро сверкнув глазами. — Не кавалер это никакой, Петрович, впервые вижу. Я на склад ГСМ иду, по дороге поговорим.

Она продефилировала мимо, не удостоив Алекса и взглядом.

Малдер, который ждал на улице, вытаращился на летчицу как баран на новые ворота. 

— Добрий дьень! — сказал он ей радостно, немилосердно коверкая русские слова. Видимо, остальной словарный запас — водка, семечки, Ельцин — не подошел бы для знакомства с девушкой; Малдер замолчал.

— Утро, — сказала Сидорова, одарив Малдера удивленным взглядом. Потом покосилась на Алекса, очевидно решив, что он будет более разговорчивым. — Чего надо? У меня вылет скоро.

Она пошла вперед, и быстро, пришлось за ней почти бежать. Малдер, радостно улыбаясь, семенил рядом с ней, как щенок на прогулке.

— Нам нужно на Тунгуску, — сказал Алекс, стараясь идти солидным, размеренным шагом и при этом не отставать. Но Сидорова вдруг остановилась, обернулась к Алексу, а потом неожиданно расхохоталась во весь голос. Малдер смущенно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что смешного. Но Алекс понял сразу: акцент. В частности, его собственный. Он насупился, сердито глядя на летчицу. Пистолет, спрятанный за поясом, сразу потяжелел, напомнил о себе.

— Иностранцы? — ласково переспросила она. — Метеорит хотите посмотреть? Езжайте с тургруппой. Летают по вторникам и пятницам. У меня работа, мальчики. Чао.

Она пошла дальше, к длинному зданию, тянувшемуся вдоль поля, прямо за шеренгами самолетов. Алекс ускорил шаг.

— Мы заплатим! — выкрикнул он.

Сидорова молча помотала головой.

— Ты должен ее уговорить! — прошипел Малдер и толкнул его вперед. — Давай!

— Не командуй! — рявкнул Алекс и незаметно взялся под курткой за рукоятку пистолета.

Сидорова шла, она точно слышала, как они топают у нее за спиной, но не оглядывалась. Когда они поравнялись с самолетами, Алекс быстро огляделся и вытащил пистолет.

— Стой! 

Сидорова удивленно обернулась. Потом с ее лица сошла краска, оно стало желтовато-белым, как плохая книжная бумага. Она уставилась на пистолет, потом на Алекса.

— Повезешь нас на Тунгуску. Немедленно. Живо! — скомандовал Алекс, чувствуя, как по шее за воротник ползет противная капля пота. Пульс быстро-быстро бился в висках. Спать теперь не хотелось совсем.

— Окей, договорились, — безжизненным голосом ответила Сидорова. — Топлива может не хватить… 

Потом она повернула голову и открыла рот — кругло и удивленно, как ребенок.

Алекс осторожно скосил глаза.

Малдер целился в него из пистолета.

У него же не было пистолета. Точно не было! Пришлось оставить в машине у аэропорта. С пистолетом не пустили бы в самолет.

— Ты сдурел? — крикнул Алекс. — Она не хочет нас везти! Предлагаешь отрастить крылышки и полететь? Прекрати корчить из себя рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, Малдер! Доспехи тебе не пойдут, ты, чокнутый!

Сидорова, вытаращив глаза, смотрела то на одного, то на другого, потом шагнула в сторону, но Алекс угрожающе дернул пистолетом, и она замерла на месте.

— Ты перешел все границы, Крайчек! Я не позволю тебе угрожать ей оружием! Еще один сомнительный жест с твоей стороны, и я буду стрелять! — заявил Малдер. 

Алекс закатил глаза, но пистолет опускать не стал. Если он выстрелит, то никогда не доберется до нужного места, и знает это. Малдер совсем не такой дурак, каким иногда хочет казаться. Сейчас выпендривался перед симпатичной блондинкой. Офицер и джентльмен, как же.

— Повезешь на вертолете, — сказал он Сидоровой. — Умеешь управлять?

— Какие же вы оба идиоты, — вдруг отозвалась она и тяжело вздохнула. — Вы мафиози? Бандиты?

— Нет, мы американцы, — ответил Алекс. Еще не хватало, чтобы их с итальяшками путали. Малдер все еще держал его на мушке.

— Никакой метеорит вам не нужен. У вас там сидит кто-то, ага? На зоне сидит? Знаю я, чего там делается. — Сидорова сунула руку в карман и медленно достала ключи. — Вытащить хотите. Ладно, — протянула она нараспев. — Эх, уволят меня к хренам собачьим, на дальний Север отправят, да и фиг бы с ним! Поехали! И никаких вертолетов, не дотянем. Это же в таких ебенях, прости Господи.

Она пошагала к самолету, и Алекс опустил пистолет. 

— Согласилась? — Малдер подошел к нему, пряча пушку. — Дай сюда!

Он отобрал у Алекса пистолет, вытащил обойму и бросил под старый, покосившийся вертолет. Алекс усмехнулся. Если что, можно будет отобрать пушку и у Малдера. Так даже интереснее.

— Откуда пистолет взял? — спросил он.

— Лежал в бардачке. Спать надо меньше, — бросил Малдер и побежал за Сидоровой. Та уже сидела в кабине. Мотор, набирая обороты, загудел.

Лопасти винта раскручивались все быстрее и быстрее, вспарывая беззащитный утренний воздух.


	6. Поселок Ванавара. Сказочная тайга

Часы показывали почти восемь вечера, но светло было как днем. Небо белое-белое, словно в него плеснули молоком, солнце по дуге плыло вдоль горизонта. Крошечный поселок со смешным, почти гавайским названием стоял на берегу быстрой и извилистой реки, зажатый между жерновами леса. Взлетная полоса занимала больше места, чем все дома и службы. Край света. Дальше некуда. Сюда их и привезла Сидорова.

Малдер сидел, вытянув ноги, на скамеечке возле покосившейся бревенчатой избы — почты, и грыз семечки. Алекс устроился рядом, понуро подперев щеку ладонью.

— Что будем делать? — спросил он у Малдера в который раз, помотал головой, отгоняя мошек.

Никто не соглашался их везти дальше. Говорили, высокая вода. Машина завязнет. Пешком идти надо. Тридцать миль пешком по тайге? Нет уж. Алекс отказался наотрез. Малдер пытался взять его на слабо, но не вышло. Да и могло ли? Всякому безумию есть предел. 

Они уже третий час сидели на неудобной и сырой лавочке, отмахиваясь от мошек. На них никто не обращал внимания — привыкли к туристам, удивлялись только, что не в обычный день. 

Солнце ползло по небу, издевательски поглядывая на бренную землю со своих высот. Алекс прищурился и отвел глаза. Плевать на солнце. Плевать на все.

Нужно довести дело до конца. Иначе Малдер никогда в него не поверит.

Смешные, зыбкие надежды.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Крайчек? Возвращаться? — сплюнул слова вместе с шелухой Малдер, повозил ботинком по влажной глине, оставляя извилистые следы. — Не знаю… — Он задумчиво пожал плечами.

Нет. Ни за что. Надо узнать, в чем дело. Не просто ради знания — ради власти. Власти распоряжаться самим собой. Ради свободы и мести. 

И ради следов тех колес, которые прокатились по его спине. Ради отпечатков рифленой резины, намертво впечатавшихся в кожу. И под кожу.

— Да, возвращаться, — ответил Алекс, кривя губы в усмешке. — Не стоило в это лезть, Малдер. Ты ничего не сможешь изменить. Мы с тобой ничего не можем, и ты понимаешь, ничего!

— Трус. Помойная крыса, — бросил Малдер и встал. В его глазах загорелся опасный огонек, и Алекс внутренне просиял: сработало! — Чего еще от тебя ждать?

— Ты куда? — спросил Алекс и тоже встал. Только бы не передумал. Не догадался, что им манипулируют — иначе провал.

Малдер скривился в презрительной гримасе. Нет, не догадался. Достал из кармана сложенный листок бумаги и помахал им в воздухе.

— Связаться кое с кем. Дай мелочь, — и протянул руку.

И ведь всегда так. Алекс фыркнул и дал купюру.

— Так твой телефон тоже украли, — догадался он и расхохотался. Малдер зыркнул на него искоса, взял деньги и исчез за дверью почты. Алекс с усталым вздохом пошел за ним. Почта скоро закроется, а Малдер, конечно, обаятельный, но объяснить, чего ему надо, не сумеет.

Но, как ни странно, сумел. Когда Алекс прикрыл за собой дверь, Малдер уже стоял возле окошка, показывая улыбчивой сотруднице листок бумаги. Та кивнула, указала на одну из деревянных кабинок, в которых висел телефон, и громко, внятно произнесла:

— Третья кабинка. Ждите звонка и говорите!

— В третью кабинку иди, — сказал Алекс.

Малдер захлопнул за собой дверцу.

Интересно, с кем он хотел пообщаться? Со своей рыжей напарницей? Скиннером? Тремя придурками-гиками, которые на него молиться готовы? Алекс подошел к кабинке и встал рядом — так, чтобы слышать разговор. 

А вдруг он решил позвонить Курильщику? Алекс похолодел и скрестил руки на груди, словно пытался отгородиться от этой мысли. Вполне возможный вариант. Курильщик всегда мечтал привлечь Малдера на свою сторону. Бриллиант в его коллекции. Алмаз “Шах”.

Нет, Малдеру хватит ума, чтобы не попасть в этот капкан. Самому Алексу не хватило, но Малдеру — хватит.

Телефон все не звонил. Сотрудница почты сидела, прижав трубку к уху, и смотрела в темный неровный потолок.

Потом вдруг улыбнулась и заговорила, тихо, невнятно — только и видно, что губы шевелятся.

Телефон зазвонил. 

Малдер осторожно, словно опасаясь сломать раритет, снял трубку и медленно, разборчиво проговорил:

— Дэн? Привет, Дэн! Это Малдыр. Мне нужна помощь.

*

Грузовик, большой военный “Урал”, приехал за ними через два часа. Пока Малдер трепался с заросшим густой бородой водителем, которого звали прозаически — Иваном, Алекс забрался в кузов. Иван немного говорил по-английски, поэтому Алекса освободили от обязанностей переводчика, и можно было немного передохнуть. В кузове лежала кипа брезента, Алекс расправил ее, как мог, и улегся на спину, закинув руки за голову. Прямо над ним в тенте зияла дыра, и сквозь нее в грузовик заглядывало светлое, совсем не вечернее небо.

Они были уже так близко к цели, и Алекс не мог поверить, что у них получилось. Это все Малдер. Малдер и его чудовищное везение. Если бы Алекс отправился сюда сам, то потерялся бы еще в том лесу, у железной дороги, блуждал бы там неделю. Или не смог бы купить билет на поезд. Малдеру с ними тоже очень повезло.

Алекс пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее. В кармане что-то пластмассово заскрипело. Плеер! Он и забыл! И батарейки, наверное, уже сели.

Он надел наушники и включил плеер.

Нет, не сели. 

Доиграли последние такты предыдущей песни, а потом громко, весело заиграла следующая. Мелодичная. Совсем беззаботная, легкая как пух. Но куплет начинался непонятно — почти.

— Когда я на почте служил… — Кем-то там, додумал Алекс. — Ко мне постучался косматый геолог…

Прямо как Иван сегодня. И почта. Алекс осторожно улыбнулся, не веря себе. Не веря в такие дурацкие приметы, как выпавшая случайно песня.

— Значит, нам туда дорога… 

Значит, нам туда дорога.

В кузов забрался Малдер и что-то сказал. Алекс улыбался во весь рот. Отвечать, да и слушать, что ему говорят, он не стал. Машина тронулась и затряслась по неровной дороге.

Может, на этот раз все будет хорошо. Может, везения Малдера хватит на них двоих? 

Очень хотелось верить.

Небо в прорехе тоже качалось из стороны в сторону, светлое, но уже вечернее, тусклое. Облака разбежались. Звезда заглянула в кузов, отпрыгнула в сторону и снова заглянула. Алекс засмеялся. 

А вдруг все получится?

Грузовик мало-помалу набирал скорость.

Звезды пьяно смотрели вниз, и в дебри сказочной тайги   
падали они.


End file.
